


OUAT 7x22 Rewrite: Leaving Storybrooke

by Enixam1994



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode ReWrite: s07e22 - Leaving Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enixam1994/pseuds/Enixam1994
Summary: So if you know anything about me, you know I violently hated the final episode. Personal feelings aside, I felt every scene was handled wrong and it was badly written in general. So this is my rewrite. It’s how I would have made it better while still sticking to the general same storyline of the episode.At the end of each of the chapters, I will explain what I changed and why I changed it.





	1. Alice & Robin in Storybrooke

  The tune that Grumpy whistled had once been like nails on a chalkboard to him and his brothers. It had grated on their last nerves, especially when they heard others whistling it whenever they happened to walk too close by someone who had recently seen a not so accurate film version of their story. But at some point, though none of them could discern when, the tune had snuck up on them and they had begun whistling it to themselves almost every morning when they made their way towards the mines. In particular, it had snuck up on Grumpy most of all, who often had to give the others a nudge now and then to get the song back in their hearts and join him for their little morning musical number.

  “I tell ya, there’s nothing like morning in Storybrooke!” Grumpy said cheerfully, strolling down the street and enjoying the sweet smell of the morning air. It had been raining earlier, but not even a harsh downpour could ruin his good mood. “Now get whistling you two! Dwarves got standards to maintain!”

  The two dwarves shared amused smiles behind his back before they quickly joined in, strolling down towards where Granny was already coming out of her diner, arms full of small brown bags resting on top of a smooth wooden tray. She smiled when she saw the familiar faces walking towards her. Their timing was spot on, as always. So much so, that the small men reached the older woman at the perfect moment as she stepped through the white picket fence surrounding her establishment and met them on the street just outside.

  “Here ya go, Leroy.” Granny said. “The usual. Times seven.”

  Grumpy’s face, if possible, stretched into an even wider grin as he accepted the tray of carefully prepared lunches. “The greatest sandwich in all the realms!” He said proudly before turning and starting across the road…

  Only to stop short at the sound of a loud horn, turning to see a large yellow truck skidding to a stop just inches in front of him. He saw his two lives flash before his eyes and the tray of sandwiches dropped out of his hand, landing upside down at his feet just as the truck came to a complete stop. For a moment none of the dwarves or Granny moved, even as Dr Hopper, who had been wandering past, froze midstep. And then two young women were jumping out of the vehicle either side, rushing around to the front of the truck frantically.

  “Oh no, I am so sorry!” Robin gasped, holding her hands out helplessly and looking the familiar man up and down quickly, searching for injury. “Are you okay?!”

  “I’m fine,” Grumpy growled, living up to his real name. “My lunch ain’t so lucky!” He snapped, waving at the soggy bags, soaking up the dirty puddles of rain at the girl’s feet.

  “Who are you?” Granny demanded, frowning at the two of them. Storybrooke was a close community and while some people did tend to forget the faces of all it’s residence every now and then – especially the younger ones – Granny prided herself on being able to name almost everyone at first sight, if only because she regularly took all their orders every few weeks. And these two girls, though they may not look menacing, were certainly not from around here.

  “It’s a bit complicated but um… There was another curse.” Alice babbled quickly, looking at the new face around her. “We were trapped in Seattle, great coffee, too much rain, and then we broke the curse and Henry’s wife and daughter, well they were kidnapped and now he’s in trouble and the point is! Henry Mills needs our help!” She finished in a rush.

  There was a short pause as confusion flashed over the faces of the Storybrooke citizens. Finally, the tall man with the dalmatian spoke up. “I saw Henry at his graduation… He’s fine. And he certainly doesn’t have a daughter!” Dr Hopper said, frowning at them while Pongo whined uncomfortably at his side.

  “Uhhh!” Alice growled impatiently. “We don’t have time for this. Henry needs us! And so does Regina and everyone else back in the Enchanted Forest!”

  “They’re all in need of a serious rescue operation,” Robin continued, nodding her head encouragingly. “So go tell Snow White and Prince Charming!” She finished with a small smile, knowing the two of them wouldn’t question anything she and Alice had to say once they heard their grandson was in trouble.

  There was a short pause. Alice glanced around at them expectantly. “Well? What are you waiting for? Don’t you understand?” She asked sharply.

  “Yeah, we understand you. We’ve been through this before.” Grumpy said, nodding his head and giving her a half smile as Granny turned and walked back towards the diner.

  “Oh! Finally!” Alice said happily, reaching over and slightly tapping the back of her hand against Robin’s arm, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief. Things were finally going their way for once.

  Robin however, felt her own smile dim. Something wasn’t right. Grumpy had an odd look in his eye and where was Granny even going…?

  Just then, Grumpy’s smile dropped and was replaced again with an angry scowl. “Intruders.” He growled.

  Alice glanced up, just in time to see Granny lift a crossbow from one of the nearby tables and take aim. The girls let out a shriek of fear as the older woman pulled the trigger and they both turned to run, barely avoiding the arrow that skimmed inches from Robin’s face after it had been fired. They heard Grumpy still screaming behind them but didn’t pause to try and explain anything. Instead they ran around the Rollin’ Bayou and dashed down the street away from the small angry mob now following them.

  Even Dr Hopper, usually so peaceful, chased along with his dog lead in one hand and an umbrella pointed in the other. Robin guessed the times of peace hadn’t been as relaxing as everyone thought. In fact, it probably left everyone on edge, just waiting for the next villain to come strolling into town. And then, what would you know, Alice and Robin did just that with a crazy story about people they had already seen that day. No wonder they had freaked out on them.

  Still, Robin was going to remember this when they all got back home again.

  If it weren’t for Robin growing up in this town, they might have been caught straight away and then God know what would have happened to them – not to mention Henry and the others still awaiting rescue. Luckily, however, Robin knew the area well and after just a few long steps, she reached out, grabbing Alice’s hand and pulling her down an empty alleyway. It looked like a dead end at first but Robin knew better. Keeping hold of Alice’s hand, she pulled her towards the end and then began to squeeze her way in between the back fence and the building in front of it on their right. The space really was tight – it had been a few years since she had to use an escape route in Storybrooke – and the fence and brick pressed against them on either side with broken bits of rubbish and wood littering the way at their feet. However they still managed to suck in their stomachs and force their way along, gasping slightly but otherwise managing to keep quiet.

  They were halfway down the tight fit when they heard the others come barrelling into the alley after them, only to stop short at sight of the dead end. It was too dark and the space was too small for them to notice the girls escape route and instead they hovered in the area, shouting at one another, wondering out loud how they had gotten away.

  “They must have magic!” Dr Hopper gasped, finally.

  “I knew it. I knew they weren’t to be trusted.” Grumpy growled.

  “So what now?” Sleepy groaned.

  “Now… We go warn the rest of the town.” Grumpy commanded. “We need to let them know there are intruders running about. Probably after Henry, considering the way they kept talking about him.”

  “I’ll try and call Emma,” Dr Hopper offered.

  “I’ll go find Snow and David.” Grumpy agreed. “Sleepy, Doc, you two go to the station and see if Hook’s still hanging around.”

  “I think he’s down on his ship today…” Sleepy said cautiously.

  “Then split up and find him already!” Grumpy snapped. “We have intruders in Storybrooke.” He said with a menacing tone. “And we need to flush ‘em out.”

  Alice looked at Robin fearfully but Robin just continued to pull her along, the space getting even tighter until it was bruising and scratching their skin through their clothes before they finally made it out the other side. They found themselves in another similiar alleyway but, luckily, this one had a second fence that blocked it off from the main streets and the girls quickly rushed to duck down behind it, waiting in silence until they heard Grumpy and the others go off in separate directions, voices fading into the distance.

  Finally the girls stood up. The fence was only short and they were able to look over the top with little trouble, glancing around at the almost empty streets. There were a few people still wandering around but certainly no one they could seek help from. There was no saying their reaction wouldn’t be the same as Grumpy and the others.

  “When you told me about Storybrooke, you told me warm hugs and apple pies, not crossbolts to my head!” Alice hissed, glancing towards the Rollin Bayou still sitting in the middle of the streets, wondering if they would be able to make a break for it if need be.

  “Well I guess when strangers show up here, it’s safe to assume they come with a villain, I mean…” Robin replied, trailing off mid sentence when she saw a familiar car pull around the corner. “Hey, look! That’s aunt Regina’s car!” She glanced from the car to Alice. “If we tell her Henry’s in trouble, she’ll believe us no matter what our story is.”

  “Okay.” Alice nodded.

  “Okay,” Robin whispered. “Go, go, go, go.”

  They pushed open the gate and slipped out, looking around nervously as they dashed across the road towards where the car had now pulled to a stop not far from the truck. They had just reached the vehicle, safe and sound, when a woman climbed from the driver’s seat.

  And it wasn’t Regina.

  It was Zelena.

  “You can stop staring.” Zelena said when she saw the two young women hovering in front of her, wide eyed in awe.

  “Mum…” Robin mouthed, feeling a strong desire to rush straight into her arms. It was her first time seeing her now that she was awake, but she had to remind herself it wasn’t really  _her_ mother. Her mother was back in Chicago with Chad.

  This Zelena went on, not noticing the shock on Robin’s expression, more focused with pulling her gloves on than anything else. “Yes, it’s me The Wicked Witch. I’m fabulous!” She paused. “Did you want a selfie or are you just going to stand there all bloody day?”

  “Uh, we were looking for Regina…” Alice said nervously.

  “She’s not here. She and Emma took Henry on a graduation trip.” Zelena explained.

  Robin glanced towards the car and felt a chill when she caught sight of a familiar looking face. It was her. Five year old Robin sat in the front seat, sticking her tongue out at her twenty seven year old self. Even knowing they were in the past, it was still a shock to actually see herself like this.

  Robin forced herself to break out of the shock, looking back at her mother as she continued talking flippantly to them. “Just, move along before I turn you both into flying monkeys.” She said with a bored tone in her voice.

  “No. You won’t.” Robin said firmly. “I happen to know that you don’t have magic right now.”

  “Excuse me?” Zelena said, turning to look at them again. Only now realising that she didn’t actually recognise the girls faces. Which wasn’t that unheard of but something was telling her it wasn’t just a case of never running into each other over the years. But even more than that. They knew she didn’t have magic. And that was not such casual knowledge. After all, she, Regina and the others purposely kept that piece of information quiet in order to ward off anyone who might try and pick a fight with her or the town.

  “That’s why you’re driving Robin to Ashley’s daycare. If you had magic you’d just poof there. You always hated driving. Especially that car because the breaks always jerk, but really you it’s just because you have a led foot.” Robin said lightly.

  “Who are you?” Zelena said coldly. “And how the hell do you know so much about me and my daughter?!”

  “Okay.” Robin said, taking a deep breath. “This may be a little hard to process… But that five year old girl in that car seat there… That’s me!” Before her mother could interject, she hurried on without pause. “So you better get your game face on and go get that magic bean hiding in the cupboard, because our family needs your help.”

  Zelena paused, glancing between the two girls in shock for a moment. Then finally she smirked, shaking her head. “You nearly had me there.”

  “Mum, it’s the truth.” Robin began desperately.

  “Oh shut up. Time travel is impossible,” Zelena said. “I should know, I tried for a long time. Unless you’re telling me you somehow found all the ingrediants and willingly sacrified an innocent life?”

  “Well, no…” Robin said slowly.

  “It kind of involves Mother Nature. I mean, we already defeated her now but she’s kind of been building her power and preparing this plan of hers for thousands of years.” Alice explained, shrugging weakly as she thought of her despicable mother, left back in the Heights as a part of the nature she loved so much.

  “I’ve had enough. Stay the hell away from me and my daughter.” Zelena snarled, walking around the car to get five year old Robin out.

  “Wait! Just hear me out. I can prove it!” Robin gasped, rushing towards her and pulling something out of her pocket. “With this.” She held up a familiar looking necklace between them.

  Zelena had prepared to lash out – she wasn’t a fighter but she knew she could be if it came to defending her child – when she caught sight of the necklace and froze. Her eyes widened and she was temporarily speechless because she did recognise it. In fact, she was still wearing it. “How did you…” Zelena gasped, pausing mid step to reach up and feel the emerald gem still currently resting around her throat. It was there, but this girl had an exact look a like. In fact it was more than a look alike. It was genuine. She could sense it. That necklace had been an extra limb for her for many years, it was impossible for Zelena not to recognise the real thing when she saw it.

  “You gave it to me.” Robin said tearfully. “To wear as your maid of honour.”

  “My maid…” Zelena paused, looking from the necklace to the girl in front of her. Slowly, she took a breath, trying to clear her thoughts and think of some kind of explanation, but there was nothing… Beside the story they were telling her. “Oh my God… Robin…” She paused again and shook her head. “But how? Why? I mean…”

  “I’ll give you the full story later,” Robin nodded, smiling at her. “But right now we need to get little me to Ashley’s so we can find Snow and David, then we need to use that magic bean to get to the Wish Realm. Henry and the others are in danger and every second we wait could mean being too late.”

  Zelena only paused once more before snapping out of her shock. “Right, well, you go home and get the bean then. I’ll get the Charming’s and meet you there.”

  “Okay.” Robin beamed, breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn’t realise she’d been holding, turning and waving Alice to follow her. “This way!”

  As they started to dash down the street, only pausing to duck down back alleyways in order to avoid being seen by someone who might cause them delay, Alice turned to her love. “So… You were a real cute kid, huh.” She grinned.

  “Oh shut up,” Robin laughed.

  At this point, she wasn’t sure if her laughing was from the joy of finally getting help or the nerves of knowing they could already be too late.

**To Be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Apart from adding a little detail as to how Alice and Robin were able to escape the angry mob that had been following them (and a tiny bit of cute Curious Archer at the very end), I changed two things in this chapter.
> 
> 1\. I fail to see why the citizens of Storybrooke would find their story so hard to believe. It made no sense why they would think time travel so crazy, considering they know it is possible and they have dealt with it before - unless you expect me to believe that they were in the dark about Emma and Killian’s adventures back in Season 4.  
> Therefore I cut out the part where Alice told them they had travelled back in time. Instead, Alice was so frazzled over getting help, she accidentally left that bit out and therefore making it more believable that they would assume they were lying because they’ve already seen Henry and know he’s safe.
> 
> 2\. Zelena believing Robin wasn’t too awful because she did know things she shouldn’t and such.  
> However I felt the necklace should have come back into play. It was a sweet moment when Zelena gave it to her, but I feel like they opened the perfect set up for that to be what convinces Zelena of the truth, only for them to completely miss what would have been a clever opportunity.


	2. Killian, Rumple & Henry in The Snow Globe

   Every direction they looked, there was a flurry of white snow acting like a thick curtain between them and the rest of the open space. It clung to their clothes, their hair and skin and left a chill that reached through to their bones, causing them to stumble and shiver with stiff joints and tense muscles almost immediately, even when temporarily standing still. At first glance they couldn’t see anything but the snow slapping against their faces and eyes, causing them to cringe and blink, before Henry began a desperate charge forwards, wrapping his arms around himself and calling out for his wife and daughter. After all, where else could the three of them be but with his family, trapped in the snow globe WishRumplestiltskin had created for them.

   “ELLA!” Henry shouted over the rushing sounds of the blizzards attempt to drown him out. “LUCY!”

   “Where the bloody hell are they?!” Killian called, his teeth chattering in between each word, his jaw and tongue fighting to work against the bitter cold.

   “Wait…” Henry shouted suddenly, pausing and squinting ahead. “I think I see something!”

   Without waiting for the other men to look at whatever it was he could see, Henry began charging through the thick snow at his feet and towards the shape in the distance. It was dark, making the shape stand out even while the frozen water continued to rain down atop of it and as he and the others drew closer, Henry felt his excitement growing along with the shape until the sight gradually cleared enough for all of them. It wasn’t long before Killian and Rumple – who had originally followed more from desperation than belief that there was actually anything there – also saw what Henry did.

   It was a small cabin like house; dark brown wooden structure and was smaller than they originally thought, like it might only have one or two rooms hidden within its snow covered walls. There was no light coming from the building, but despite that, Henry knew his family must have taken shelter inside, while Killian and Rumple just knew that they could hide away from the worst of the storm and be safe from the intense and chill that was gradually working on sending them all into an eternal sleep. Though none of them knew what they would do once they were safely inside and reunited with one another, they knew that least they would survive long enough to try and figure it out.

   Unknown to the others, Rumple was constantly attempting to use his powers to aid them the whole way to the cabin. At first, he had tried magicking them to the cabin in an instant puff of smoke, but when that failed he tried clearing the way at their feet instead to make walking easier, and when that also failed, he tried focusing on simply warming himself. But no matter what he tried, nothing worked. He couldn’t even make the slightest of snow flakes fall in a different direction, even when he paused to stand still and glare at it for a few short seconds. He might have even hovered for long, had the others not finally noticed his hesitation.

   “Weaver!” Killian shouted, glancing over his shoulder even as Henry ignored them and rushed on ahead. “What’s the matter?!”

   Rumple shook his head in response. He couldn’t explain it, not now at least. He was too frozen to think clearly, his lips turning blue and his feet had passed the point of being numb, making each step a nasty risk as if he were learning to walk for the first time. When he managed to struggle onward, it took all his energy not to fall over, and even then he swayed dangerously from one side to the other, like he was a drunk fool out for a night of bingeing, staggering as much as Henry and Killian did ahead of him.

   And then, by some miracle they made it. The house was within spitting distance. They all picked up speed at the promise of the warmth from the strong building ahead and rushed the last few steps inside, huddling together as they reached the door and barging in without hesitation. They were greeted with an immediate wave of dull heat that was only slightly warmer than the cold air outside, but still that, and the lack of snow on their faces, was enough that it almost made them collapse to the floor with relief.

   However, rather than doing anything like that, they forced themselves to stay upright. They all knew if any of them actually dropped down, there was no guarantee they would be able to get back up again. So instead they just slammed their feet on the floorboards, shaking their shoulders and brushing the last few clinging pieces of snow from their heads and faces as best as their number fingers would let them, doing whatever they could think of warm themselves further.

   “Daddy!”

   “Henry!”

   A pair of voices chimed after one another, almost as soon as they entered the building.

   Without hesitating Henry stepped forward and greeted his wife and daughter just as they threw themselves against him, ignoring how icy cold he felt – not that they were doing much better. Before Henry and the others had come in, the two of them had been doing what they could to give some warm life to the cold dark fireplace by the wall. But despite their best and constant effort, they couldn’t get so much as a spark from the splintered pieces they had managed to gather together.

   For a moment the three of them held onto each other, clinging as Weaver and Rogers hovered by the closed doorway, giving them their moment together. Lucy was pinned between her mother and father, feeling like it was the happiest place on earth despite everything else that had happened to them and was extremely disappointed when they pulled away slightly so Henry could press his forehead against Jacinda’s, shutting his eyes and enjoying this moment as much as they did, all the while he was conscious of the fact that his daughter’s cheeks felt almost as cold as he did.

   “I knew you’d save us!” Lucy said, looking proudly up at him.

   Henry felt a pang of guilt, knowing he hadn’t saved them at all. In fact, he’d all but doomed them by getting the author’s pen for WishRumple and WishHenry to use against anyone they pleased. Yet here Lucy was, gazing up at him with those same adoring eyes that made him feel like he’d let everyone down all over again.

   “Yeah, uh,” Henry said, rubbing Jacinda’s shoulders, unwilling to admit the truth. He needed them both to stay hopeful right now. Things were not over yet. “Let’s… Let’s get you warm first, okay? Let’s see if we can’t find some blankets or something…” He trailed off, guiding them towards one of the only other rooms the cabin held for them.

   Rumple let out a slight quiet groan, still wrapping his arms tightly around himself and willing his magic to warm him through. But still nothing happened. And the forced concentration he used was beginning to hurt as much as when he had broken his own ankle to escape the ogre wars. He really wasn’t used to feeling cold at all anymore, or the bitter pain on his skin where the icy layers momentarily refused to be brushed aside or thaw.

   He let out a sharp breath, catching the attention of Killian still waiting by his side. “I don’t understand.” He frowned at him. “Why are you cold? The Dark One doesn’t get cold.” He should know, he spent centuries trying to find a weakness for the other man, only to fall short each time before he had finally set his revenge aside in order to raise Alice.

   “I don’t know…” Rumple groaned and he truly didn’t. He didn’t understand how any of this was possible. His magic was back now, his abilities returned when the curse was broken. Yet now… He felt almost mortal, or at least as close as he could seemingly get.

   “I do.”

   They looked up to find Henry hovering in the doorway, looking back at them with the same guilty expression he wore when they found him with WishHenry and the pen. “I…” He hesitated, shaking his head. “I’m sorry I… Before you guys got back… Rumplestiltskin already used the pen for something.”

   “And what was that?” Rumple demanded.

   Henry swallowed, looking down at his feet and then to the side at the floor, then everywhere he could but at his grandfather. “To… Make it so you could feel pain. Pain but not die. And to take away your magic.”

   “Can he do that?” Killian frowned. “Won’t taking his magic also take his own?”

   “Not if he makes it temporary.” Henry paused, finally looking his grandfather in the eye. “I am so sorry.”

   “It’s not your fault, Henry.” Killian said.

   “No. It is. I’m sorry.” Henry said, one last time before he swallowed back whatever he was going to say next, turning and rushing from the room, back to his wife and daughters side.

   After Henry departed, Rumple turned slightly towards the window – though it was pointless since the snow storm was still coming down too heavily for him to see anything outside the ice covered glass – and hugged himself tightly, no longer just for warmth. The weight of what WishHenry did with the pen was now fully pushing down on him. Not only would he never find his way back to Belle, but now he could suffer as much as anyone else along the way. And his way was never ending. While others may suffer before death, he would never get a chance at that sweet release. There was no end for him now. Only suffering. A toy for WishRumple to play with whenever he felt in the mood for it.

   “I can’t stop him.” Rumple mumbled, mostly talking to himself. In fact he forgot anyone else was in the room until the pirate spoke up and reminded him.

   “From doing what?” He asked.

   “Well that’s the question.” Rumple noted grimly. “You see, he’s me. But with the darkness unchecked by the love of Belle, he will use this new power to hurt anyone he can. And drag us all into the darkness where he wallows.”

   “Seems like wallowing is something you have in common.” Killian growled, turning and stepping away, trying to walk out some of his frustration in the cramped space.

   “Excuse me?” Rumple frowned, squinting slightly at the seemingly uncalled venom from his once cursed partner.

   “I’m sorry that you can’t be with Belle.” Killian said, rounding back on him sharply. “But you’re not the only one who’s suffered loss. I may never fix my heart- I may never be together with Alice again. But I’m not giving up.”

   With that he turned away, glancing around the room in search of something that might give him some kind of inspiration as to what to do next, but there was almost nothing else in there with them. In the end, he let out a frustrated growl and stormed from the room, pushing back out into the snow storm without hesitation against the harsh winds pushing him back. Killian didn’t bother to glance back, letting the door swing shut behind him and leaving Rumple to stare to the spot he had once been shivering on.

   Rumple was gawping after the other man in shock. Even after everything, he was still fighting, but then would Rumple have been any different if he still had a touch of hope left in him? He spent centuries finding and training Regina to cast the Dark curse in order to be reunited with Bae, and went to extraordinary lengths to find his way back to Belle every time they were separated.

   And now he was… What? Going to just give up? Sulk for eternity? Just stand to the side and whine while his evil half tore apart the lives of everyone around him? And it wasn’t as if he didn’t care about any of them. Henry was still his grandson who had already let down one time too many, and he wouldn’t be fooling anyone if he said Alice meant nothing to him. If he just gave up now, then their misery was as assured as his own. Rumplestiltskin, and even the early years of Mr Gold, could probably have done that, but Weaver… No. He couldn’t do that to Henry, Alice, Robin, Lucy… To everyone.

   Taking a breath, he glanced towards the backroom. He couldn’t see Henry or his family, but he imagined them curled up together in a corner, wrapped together in a single blanket they had managed to find, just trying to make it through long enough to get out of here alive and plan their next move. But they wouldn’t get away just by hoping for it, despite what some people back in Storybrooke might believe. They needed to act if they wanted to escape and stop WishRumple from causing taking away any other happy endings than he already had.

   With those thoughts in mind, he made a choice. Whether it was a good one or a bad one didn’t seem to matter anymore. At least he was doing something.

   So Rumple hunched his shoulders slightly, holding the coat closed with one hand to keep in what little warmth he had left while the other pulled out his dagger from where he had it tucked into his belt by his hip. It was no longer any interest of WishRumple now that the Guardian threat had been dealt with. It probably wouldn’t do much, but just holding it in his grip gave him the extra boost of comfort and courage he needed to push out into the snow after Killian.

   After all, if any of them were going to die today, then they might as well keep fight until the cold and bitter end.

   Pun most certainly _not_ intended.

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, apart from adding a few minor details to the story there was only really one thing I changed in this scene and that was what WishRumple did to OriginalRumple. Though I did also fill in some blanks, such as explaining WHEN he did it.
> 
> 1\. I know Rumple's death still wouldn't lead him to Belle since he's still cursed, but I felt making him mortal gave hope that he might still find his happy ending somehow. All in all it just seemed pointless as to why WishRumple would do that. I mean why risk it when Rumple was just as miserable being forced to live an eternity alone anyway? Also, taking away his magic confused me because again, it's made clear there is some connection between their Dark One magic so I changed it to a temporary taking instead.
> 
> 2\. I know the series does a lot of telling rather than showing but at least the way I wrote it, we had Henry explain exactly when WishRumple did this. Like, having Rumple say "my wish self did this" was so annoying because I was just sitting there, shouting at the screen "when the hell did he do that?!" so yeah, just a lil added detail I felt wouldn't have taken them very long to include if they hadn't been half assing the finale as much as they were.  
> (3.? Not to mention having Henry actually apologise to his grandfather. Like, it bugged me how he officially apologised to Killian and Regina but not Rumple in the last episode. Call me bitter but Rumple was screwed the most in that moment.)


	3. Regina & WishHenry in The Throne Room

   After the others had been magicked away from them, WishRumple slapped a familiar leather brown bracelet onto Regina’s wrist, just as a pair of guards had entered the room from behind her. Before she could do or say anything else to the young boy who had remained in the room, a thick black bag was thrown over her head and her arms were grabbed and pinned against her side. In a matter of seconds, she was being dragged backwards, nearly tripping off of her feet as she struggled against the tight hold of the guards who pulled her from the room. Everyone ignored her attempts to resist, blocking her cries out, even as she shouted at them to stop and release her with her very best Evil Queen commanding tone.

   Despite her best efforts to fight back against them, without magic she was powerless as she was taken away in an almost silence, filled only by her own screams. After a while of being pulled down a long corridor, Regina began to lose the strength to resist and by the time she was taken down a series of stairwells, she stopped fighting altogether. Not long after that, she was thrown to the ground where she immediately reached up and ripped the bag off of her head, looking around as she did.

   She found herself crouching in a small cell like space, underground and mostly made from hard rock and stone in every direction, except for the bars which were a dark cold grey iron. It took Regina just a moment to recognise it as a cell very much like the one Rumplestiltskin had been imprisoned in for many years. Not necessarily the same one, since the royal family had a long line of dungeons hidden away for the many criminals they had to face, but it was definitely a similar match. Regina looked up and saw the guards hovering inside the bars, watching her closely though it was hard to tell with their faces covered in such thick familiar armour.

   Now Regina had two options. She could wallow in her guilt over the intense memory of the mistake she had made as well as the pain it had caused WishHenry… Or she could put aside her selfish self pity and escape in order to save the rest of her friends and family.

   Taking a breath to calm her knotted nerves twisting in her stomach, Regina stood slowly and crept towards the wall. The guards heads didn’t turn to follow her and nor did they attempt to stop her either. It would have been easy for them to do it, too, but while they hesitated, Regina refused to simply sit around and wait. She began feeling her hands along the wall, though she wasn’t entirely sure what it was she was searching for. A secret entrance. A solid bit of wall she could climb to the ceiling where a tiny crack of light made its way through. A hidden potion or spell tucked away for safe keeping…

   But in the end there was nothing. Despite how long she worked for, how determined she was to find something, the walls were crumbling at best, firm and with no gaps bigger than her little finger, let alone for someone to hide something inside of. The pressure of that – as well as the lingering guilt – pushed down until Regina lost her strength to stand, stumbling towards the side by the wall and sitting down hard, dropping her head to rest on her knees and fighting the urge to cry.

   After that, an unknown amount of time passed. At one point she tried to count the minutes and get a rough idea of how long she sat waiting to be collected (or killed) but soon gave up on even that. The only thing she could say for sure, was that it was certainly long enough that her legs had begun to cramp no matter which way she stretched them and there was a cold chill along her spine and numb backside that left her shivering on the spot.

   Then the guards, seemingly with no warning, reached over and grabbed a hold of her elbows for a second time. They tightened their hold on her arms to the point of bruising her and threw the familiar bag back over her head. Regina momentarily resisted and began to struggle but then quickly gave up, knowing there truly was no point to it. She allowed herself to be dragged back the way they had come in complete silence, pulled up the thousand steps and back down along the same halls of the castle as before, but she still found herself getting lost within moments after a few short twists and turns. It had been so many years since she walked these walls, she couldn’t even tell which way they where headed, even after she heard a set of heavy doors thrown open in front of her as she was marched silently inside.

   “Let’s play a little game, your majesty.” Came WishHenry’s voice from where he was stood on the podium in the centre of the room. He had his back to her as she entered the room, waiting as the guards brought her properly inside before turning slowly to look down at her. He really did enjoy the sight of her like this; bowed head, covered, as weak and helpless as his grandparents had been when she crushed their hearts in front of his poor sobbing mother. “Tell me. Do you remember this place? What you did here?”

   As he spoke, the guards turned her around and removed the black hood from her head, finally releasing their hold and taking a small step back, still standing close enough to grab her again at a moments notice but also room for her to move freely. They watched the woman as she lift her head, squinting at the sudden light and glancing around the wide open space. Yes, of course she recognised it. She had been here many times before over the years (or somewhere identical in another realm) but she also knew what time it was WishHenry was referring to.

   “This is where I first declared I’d cast the Dark Curse.” Regina said, slowly turning to look up at the boy who shared the same beautiful face as her son.

   “At my grandparents wedding, no less.” WishHenry said calmly. “Pretty bold.”

   “Henry that wasn’t… Technically me.” Regina explained slowly, shaking her head slightly at the floor in shame.

   She wished she had time to make him understand everything but just looking at him, she could see she had a limited amount of time to talk. And even if she did have the time, it was clear that he was not going to listen to any long winded explanations about other realms and her lifetime struggle with the darkness. At least not from her.

   But even knowing that, Regina also knew that she had to try. She had to say something to him, to attempt to make him understand. He may not be her son, but she couldn’t let any poor soul fall into the darkness, let alone an alternative version of Henry.

   “I’m not who you think I am.” Regina said tearfully. “I’m not the Evil Queen any more. I’ve changed!”

   “So that wasn’t you?” WishHenry asked, raising an eyebrow and stepping towards her. “Who crushed their hearts?”

   Regina winced, shaking her head again and looking away. At that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye. Not with the vivid memory of what she had done coming back to her, made even worse by the sound of his cold words reminding her of her guilt. It was a guilt that had plagued her for many years now, all over a stupid mistake made in the heat of the movement in her attempt to be a hero and save Emma from herself.

   When she didn’t respond, WishHenry smirked at her. “That’s what I thought.” He leaned forwards slightly. “Tell me. Was revenge everything you had hoped it would be?”

   “No- I mean.” Regina paused, forcing herself to stay calm even while she felt like screaming inside. “I didn’t mean to kill your grandparents, Henry. It was a mistake! An awful mistake. I didn’t know-” She took a step forward but stopped short when the guards pulled out a pair of swords, holding them threateningly between her and their King.

   WishHenry waved the two of them back, unafraid of Regina’s approach, all the while never taking his eyes off of her. “Don’t mind them.” He said. “They’re just here to make sure you don’t make any more…” He cocked his head mockingly. “‘Mistakes’.”

   Everything about him was so cold and empty. She could see how broken he was inside, even past the mask he wore over the top, and that hurt almost as much as the threats he was making towards her.

   WishHenry, oblivious to Regina’s inner suffering on his behalf, went on, pulling a knife out from a sheath against his hip and pointing with it menacingly as he did. “Not that you’d get that far, what with that cuff on your wrist. No magic. Remember?”

   Regina looked down at the familiar cuff once more. Not for the first time did she curse Pan for ever bringing this damn thing into their lives and she reached over to wrap her hand around it like it was burning her. She took a deep breath, trying to clear her thoughts before finally looking back up at him again. “Look. I wanna help you. Rumple is using you!”

   “Why should I ever trust you?” WishHenry asked, taking a step down towards her.

   “Because…” Regina began weakly. “In another realm… There’s another version of you. And I’m that versions mother. And I may not be yours but I can’t bear to let anything happen to you.” She paused. “I don’t care what realm we’re in. This isn’t you. You are brave and kind! And when life gets hard, you _always_ do the right thing. You’ve saved so many people…” She resisted the urge to add that he had saved her too, having to remind herself once more that this Henry is not the same as her Henry. They may look alike, but they had different stories and as much as it killed her to admit it, she was not part of this Henry’s story. So pushing those thoughts aside, she reached up and took his hand. “Please… Let me save you for once.”

   For a moment, it looked like she might actually be getting through to him. She even let her hopes begin to rise when his expression shifted into a dark smirk. The next thing she knew, he was slapping her hand away and grabbing onto her arm tight enough to leave finger shaped red marks under her sleeve. “I don’t need saving.” He hissed, then his hand flashed out and he dragged the knife across her palm, cutting the skin deeply. Regina hissed, more from shock than anything and WishHenry smirked down at the blood dropping off his blade before looking back at her. “Consider that a reminder that in this realm; stories are written in blood and tears. And now… They’ll be written in yours.”

   While Regina stared down at her bleeding wound in shock, she found herself slow to react. She could barely believe it. Henry, her sweet Henry, had never hurt _anyone_ in such a cruel way like this before. It scared her. More than anything else she had faced, this scared her most of all. And then WishHenry stepped down off the podium, pausing by her side. He was so cocky, lingering to show her just how unafraid he was, not even bothering to look and telling her how little she meant to him in that moment. When he spoke, his voice sounded far off despite being right by her ear and Regina found she was unable bring herself to look at him either, afraid of what she might see…

   “We fight tomorrow… And I’ll finally have my happy ending.” He began to walk, calling back to her. “Your death!”

   Regina stood in place, frozen in her shock and misery as WishHenry walked from the room. She couldn’t believe this was really happening.

   Then, at the last moment her motherly instinct kicked in. She rounded around to face his back as he walked away from her, tears filling her eyes and flooding down her cheeks, no longer attempting to hold them back. She knew it was pointless, but she also knew she still had to try! She couldn’t just let this happen!

   “Henry!” She shouted, even as the guards closed in on her. “I’m sorry! It was a mistake, Henry, a stupid mistake. I am so, so sorry!”

   But her cries fell on deaf ears. In the end, all Regina could do was watch him disappear through the doors as the guards retook her arms and once again, dragged her away.

  **To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, extra details filled in but mostly what I changed this time was the dialogue between Regina and WishHenry.
> 
> 1) I cannot express how much I hated the way they were handled during this episode. Too often WishHenry was spoken to and treated like he was actually just RealHenry or something. Such as Regina's "you saved me" line. Like, no at this point it has been made clear that the Wish people are now separate entities towards the alternative counterparts. Therefore lines like that made no sense because this version of Henry had absolutely nothing to do with Regina.
> 
> 2) The other little change to the dialogue that I did was to put more focus on WishSnowing's death. Again, we have long since established they weren't fake people any more. They may have been created by a Wish but as soon as they were created they became real. Which means Regina should have shown more emotion to what she did to them.  
> In my rewrite Regina not only mourn what she did off-screen not long after teaming with WishHook (in my mind this is when she realised that WishRobin wasn't an anomaly but a real person along with everyone else) but she is also still plagued by the guilt of it and struggling even now.


	4. Robin, Robin & Regina in The Dream World

   It really was weird seeing Baby Robin all grown up like this. Almost unbelievable. But after seeing the duplicate of Zelena’s one of a kind necklace hanging around her neck, as well as hearing her explanation as to how they ended up here in the first place, Snow and David found themselves trusting the girls were who they claimed to be much quicker than anyone else had. And as a result, they trusted that Alice and Robin were telling the truth about their grandson and the others all being in danger. Which meant, they also believed that they needed to get to them immediately if they were going to be of any help.

   “Okay but, how do we know we’re not already too late?” Zelena asked suddenly, standing in front of her home and looking towards the others one at a time.

   “Zelena!” Snow snapped. David silently reached over, placing a hand on Alice’s shoulder and giving her a quick comforting squeeze and a smile of assurance. He may not know her, but even he could see that Zelena’s words affected the young woman greatly.

   “What? You think I want to be too late to save them?” Zelena demanded. “Of course not! But we can’t go in blind! We might be walking straight into a trap for all we know!”

   Snow hesitated, realising the Wicked Witch had a point and she glanced towards her husband for a moment before finally shrugging her shoulders and looking back her. “We don’t have a choice. We’ll just have to have hope that we make it in time.”

   “Nice, but I’d rather know for sure.” Zelena said, taking a step back. “Wait right here. I may have something we can use.”

   “Where is she going?” Alice yelped, watching Zelena leave them and jog back into the house.

   Robin shrugged helplessly, reaching over and taking Alice’s hand between her own. She knew every second they waited was driving her love crazy, wondering if her father and her friends were still safe wherever they were or if something awful truly had happened to them. Alice kept reaching up and rubbing at her chest like something was hurting and she couldn’t quite catch her breath. And to top it all off, it was only then that Robin noticed she was cringing and shivering every few seconds in between. It was really starting to worry her.

   “Talk to me,” Robin whispered, squeezing her hands gently. “There’s something else that’s getting to you. I know there is. Tell me. What is it?”

   Alice hesitated, then turned away so her back was to Snow and David, even though neither of them were trying to listen in on their obviously private conversation. “I… I think… I don’t think I’m the Guardian any more.” She croaked.

   “Are you sure?” Robin asked, shocked. Alice nodded slowly, swallowing hard and rubbing at her chest again. “So… No more magic?”

   Alice hesitated. “I think… I still have some magic… Normal magic I inherited from Gothel. But the Guardian power is gone. I can feel it.” She tensed and looked up at Robin, tears filling her eyes. “What’s going to happen to Rumplestiltskin? Without the power of the Guardian, he’ll never find his happiness with his true love. He gave up his chance before and now...”

   “Oh, Alice.” Robin reached over, pulling her into a tight hug. “It’ll be okay. Rumplestiltskin’s come a long way. I’m sure he’ll find his happiness somehow. Don’t forget, he’s immortal. Maybe he’ll just have to spend a few more years searching for a new way instead.” She rubbed her back gently. “It’ll work out. I promise you it will.”

   Alice nodded silently against her shoulder, curling up against Robin’s warm frame for comfort. But despite her assurance and kind words, Alice couldn’t help but worry about what her losing the powers of the Guardian would really mean for her father-figure like friend. He’d already sacrificed his happiness for her and Robin when he had the chance back in the Enchanted Forest, and now… It seemed like he had lost his entire opportunity to be happy by doing so.

   Just then Zelena came back, rushing towards them and holding something carefully between her hands.

   “What’s that?” Snow asked.

   “Something Regina left here a while back. It’s a communication potion. Whoever drinks this will be able to walk into other peoples dreams so long as there’s a blood connection between them.” Zelena explained, holding it out to Robin. “With this, you can confirm for us that they’re all okay.”

   “Why me?” Robin blinked, taking the bottle cautiously from her.

   “Because you’ll be easier to carry than I will. This way we can head off at the same time as you double check everything for us.” Zelena explained. “Unless you want us all to hang around and wait until you’ve done it and woken up?”

   “No!” Alice gasped, grabbing Robin’s hand. “Robin, please-!”

   “Of course,” Robin said quickly, placing her own hands over Alice’s – a small action that still spoke volumes to Zelena as she stood by watching them. “Let’s do this.” Robin paused, glancing up at her mother, still holding Alice’s hands and the potion between her own. “Anything I should know beforehand?”

   Zelena forced herself to snap out of her curious thoughts about her future daughter and the woman she was clearly heavily inclined towards and shrugged. She tried not to let her emotions show, including the confusing swell of pride rising inside her for seemingly no reason. “No clue.” She said, pleased by the calm tone to her voice. “I’ve never had reason to use it before now.”

   “Okay then,” Robin sighed, uncorking the bottle and taking a deep swing of the contents inside before she could over think it.

   The affects of the potion were immediate. The liquid had barely gotten down her throat when Robin’s body slumped drastically to the side and her eyes snapped shut. She was caught short of hitting the floor by her mother and her love stepping forward and catching her on either side seconds before she was passed over to David. He lift her up into his arms, holding her carefully so her head rest against his shoulder in a comfortable position before taking a small step back and nodding his head at them.

   As they watched David take her from them, Zelena and Alice paused and spared a moment to glance at one another. Despite how much time had passed since they had originally run into each other, neither of them had actually been given a chance to so much as share a few words, and it didn’t look like there was going to be any change any time soon. There was still so much Zelena didn’t know about this younger woman, yet she knew enough to give Alice a warm and friendly smile and a silent promise for a real conversation when things weren’t so dire.

   “Right. Let’s go save our grandson.” Snow said boldly, breaking the silence.

   “Right.” Zelena agreed, forcing herself to turn away from Alice. No matter what happened today, she looked forward to seeing her beautiful daughter’s story play out in full.

   They just needed to make sure it had the chance to, of course.

   With that, Zelena tossed the magic bean down to the floor at their feet. In a flash the portal appeared between them, glowing and bursting with sparks of yellow light. None of them wasted any time, starting forward before it had even finished growing. One by one, Snow, David – carrying Robin – Alice and Zelena walked through into the waiting Wish Realm, at the exact same moment as Robin entered the Dream one and she was quickly greeted with a not-technically familiar face.

   But a welcome one none the less.

**O*U*A*T**

   “… Dad?” Robin gasped, staring up at the man she recognised only from pictures her mother and aunt had shown her over the years.

   “Hey, there, Ro’.” He smiled softly back at her.

   “How… How are…” Robin stopped short, glancing around.

   They were standing outside her old home back in the Enchanted Forest. The Emerald Farm that she and her mother had set up so many years ago. But despite the location of the farm being in the middle of a cluster of busy trees that held a variety of wild creatures in every direction, the whole area was completely silent. There wasn’t even a single bird whistle from above or a subtle snort from the pigs Robin and mother had raised back on the farm.

   “This is a dream.” She realised, looking back at the man she had mistaken for her father. “You’re not real.”

   “Yes, it’s a dream…” He agreed, then chuckled. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not real.”

   The Original Robin Hood was standing before her and looked exactly as he did in the last pictures he had even taken, just a few weeks before his death. He was the same, right down to the clothes he was wearing, and the multiple of brightly feathered arrows strapped across his back, although he was currently missing his famous bow – the one his daughter had inherited shortly after her twentieth birthday just before they moved to the farm – but otherwise, if he weren’t moving, Robin would have thought she was looking into an old picture.

   Unsure how else to react, Robin just stared at him slack jawed. After a moment, she tried to explain to him why how he couldn’t be real. Because his soul was destroyed completely when he saved her aunt Regina from the king of the underworld… But in the end, nothing came out. She opened and closed her mouth, wanting to explain so many things that he probably already knew anyway... Yet nothing but air passed through her lips.

   There were so many things Robin wanted to say to him, to explain and at the same time to ask, but instead of doing any of that, she just stood there. Eventually she was forced to shut her mouth, hoping that would keep her from bursting into the tears she suddenly wanted to release. She couldn’t explain it passed the fact that the very sight of him was almost too much. It was near overwhelming just standing here in front of him.

   Then her father was stepping forward and before she could react to it, he pulled her lightly into his arms and hugged her. Robin found she was frozen from the shock of it. Not just from the bold move or because she didn’t technically know this man well enough to trust that he was who he claimed to be… But rather, because her father was hugging her. That was on the long list of things she thought she would never get in her life and yet… Here she was, in his arms.

   After the original surprise wore off, Robin let go of her earlier suspicions in favour of her childish wants, wrapping her arms around him, returning the hug only much more desperately. It was warm and strong and there was a faint pine like smell coming from his shoulder. But more than anything, it was wonderful and Robin didn’t care if he was really real or not. In this moment, he was more real to her than anything else.

   But despite how wonderful it felt to hold him and to be held by him, Robin forced herself to be the one to break their embrace. She lingered just enough to savour a few extra seconds to remember for the rest of her life before tearing herself free. After all, her living friends and family were still counting on her back in the real world.

   “I need to find my aunt,” Robin explained, already wishing she could go back to just hugging him. “I need to make sure she’s okay. She might be in trouble and I need to check up on her here in the dream world.”

   Her father nodded slowly. “Guess that’s why I’m here.”

   “What?” Robin frowned.

   “Well, I must be here for a reason.” Her father nodded. “I think it’s to take you to Regina.”

   Robin felt a sudden ridiculous pressure of disappointment slap at her. Even though she still didn’t believe he was completely real, she had been happy to have this moment for just her and her father. Except now it turned out, it was a moment to be shared with her aunt as well. It was selfish but she felt stupidly jealous about it and yet, she couldn’t help the part of her that felt resentful over it at the same time.

   Her father reached over, stroking his thumb over the side of her face gently. “It’s okay, sweetheart. This moment is still ours.”

   Robin sighed sadly and shut her eyes at another wave of disappointment – only this wave was for a very different reason. “That just proves it. You’re not real.” She looked up at him. “How else would you know exactly what I’m thinking?”

   “Can’t I just have a natural father’s intuition?” He chuckled, shrugging. “You are a beautiful girl with a very expressive face, sweetheart. And anyway… Does it matter if I’m truly here with you? Does being part of a dream make this,” he waved in the space between them. “Any less of a moment you’ll remember forever?”

   “I guess not…” Robin mumbled.

   “Then let’s go.” Her father grinned. “It’s time for our first father-daughter adventure.”

   Even though she was still unsure on whether or not he was even real, Robin let herself smile at the idea of them sharing this mission together, and started to follow his lead, taking the path that led them away from the farm. A large part of her wanted to consider the possibility of him being real and consider that everything that was happening was real but she forced herself to push those thoughts aside before they could settle. It was too complicated and she’d likely never know the truth of it anyway. Instead she wanted to take this only chance she would have to talk with her father. Whether he were genuine or not.

   “I…” Robin started, then stopped short and shrugged. “I’ve been doing what you do… I mean, I’ve been following your legacy.”

   “I can see that.” He said, nodding down at her Enchanted Forest outfit, which was a very similar match to his own. “And I’m so proud of you.”

   Robin knew they needed to find the others as soon as possible – to make sure they were okay and ready for the big rescue – but she still couldn’t resist pausing her walk in order to look up at him again. She gave him her full attention, leading to the tears to fill her eyes, despite her best efforts to hold them back. “You really mean that?”

   “Of course!” Robin reached down, pinching her chin between his forefinger and thumb and lifting her head. “There is nothing in this world that could make me anything but proud of you. You have grown into a beautiful… Wonderful… Young woman. I’m just sorry I missed it.”

   Robin nodded, sniffing slightly and pressing her lips together. She silently told herself that they really should get moving. She started to turn to do just that but found her feet refused to move and instead she blurted out; “I’ve met someone.”

   A slight side smile pulled at the corner of her fathers stubbled cheeks. “Oh really? And do you love them?”

   “Yes.” Robin breathed, feeling strangely nervous about admitting this to him.

   “Then that’s all I need to know.” Her father beamed, pulling her into another hug, this time keeping his arm around her shoulders even when they pulled away and looking her in the eyes. “Love is the most important thing in this world. I lost out on a lot because I got in my own way with my sense of honour and what I believed was right ended up leading me away from my true love.” He hesitated, shaking his head sadly. “Never let anything take your love from you, Ro’. Fight for them. Fight for you both. And never leave their side if it can be helped. Because if your love is true… It can never be replaced.”

   Reaching up to brush some of the tears from her face, Robin nodded at him. “I know, dad.” And she did know. All of this mess was happening because WishRumplestiltskin had lost his only love who helped guide him into being a better man. It was tragic and Robin couldn’t imagine what she would be like if she ever lost Alice from her life.

   “I wish you could have met her,” Robin gasped, feeling the start of the sobs rising. She tried to tell him that he would have liked Alice but found she couldn’t quite manage it.

   “I do too, Ro’,” Her father admitted, smiling sadly. “But I don’t really need to. I can see in your face right now; how happy she makes you. And that alone shows me just how perfect you two are together.”

   If his words were meant to cease her tears, they failed. In fact, they had the exact opposite affect. Suddenly Robin was sobbing great bursts of tears and she couldn’t stop. So in the end she didn’t bother trying. Instead she moved back into her father’s arms and clung to him, crying into his shoulder while he soothed and rocked her, almost like if she was a baby again, just like he should have done for all the years they had been robbed of being together.

   It took her a few moments to calm herself down, and she would have probably gone on for longer if she had been able to. But she couldn’t. Because as much as she wanted to be his little girl, to keep crying until her tears ran dry and stay in her fathers embrace and let him protect her from the world… Robin had to find and save the rest of her family.

   “Let’s go.” Her father said, keeping an arm around her shoulders again and continuing to guide her down the dirt path. Back in the real world it would have led them to a nearby town where she and her mother often did their basic food shopping once a week.

   At one point, the area around them seemed to shift and shimmer until suddenly they were walking down am unfamiliar street instead of the woods. It wasn’t one that Robin had ever been to before, with tall buildings either side of them and a series of oddly shaped signs hanging over each of the closed doors. It took Robin a moment of glancing around before she realised they must have passed through from her dream into her aunts.

   “Where are we?” Robin mused quietly.

   “I recognise it… This is outside the tavern where Regina was supposed to meet me for the first time…” Her father explained, glancing around in as much wonder and awe as she was. Silently, he led her over to a bland looking wooden door, one that stuck out no more than any of the others, before peering through the dirty glass window and smiling. “And there she is.”

   Robin stepped beside him and looked inside, having to squint through the shadows before she caught sight of a shape sitting on a random wooden bench in the middle of the room. Her aunt was sat facing the door but in the darkness of the room it was hard to tell if she could actually see them peering in or not. One thing was clear, however, and that was that Regina was sat perfectly still on the spot, almost like she was waiting for someone…

   “She’s waiting for me.” Her father said suddenly.

   Robin felt a rush of cold fear run over her. “Is she…” She croaked, barely daring to say the awful thought aloud.

   “No,” Her father said quickly, putting a hand against her back. “She’s not dead. She’s just sleeping, like you. It’s okay, I can tell, Regina is just fine.”

   “Oh thank God,” Robin gasped, taking a small step back away from the door.

   Now that she knew her aunt was safe, she felt that was enough. She didn’t really need to talk to her as much as she needed to let the others know what had happened. And she’d be lying if she said she didn’t also want to rush to get back to Alice.

   However, just before she could turn away, she stopped at the sight of her father still staring longingly through the glass towards his soul mate. Robin hesitated, then touched his arm, waiting for him to look at her before wrapping him in a final hug. “Thank you, dad.”

   “For what?” Her father blinked, returning the hug albeit confused.

   “For everything. For bringing me here. For being a great role model. For being my dad… Even if you couldn’t be it for very long.” Robin whispered.

   Her father tightened his hold on her slightly, clinging on. “You are most certainly welcome, sweetheart.” He said in a quiet shaky voice. When she finally pulled back and turned away, he called after her. “Wait, you’re not going to talk with her?” He asked, blinking and looking confused. It made him seem so very real and alive in that moment that Robin had to resist the urge to hug him again.

   “No. I just came to make sure she was safe and alive and now, thanks to you, I know.” Robin smiled at him. “I can talk to her when we find her in the real world. But you go. Tell her we’re coming.”

   Her father paused, smiling at his daughter, so proud of just how beautiful and mature she was. He reached over, running his thumb across her cheek and catching one of the last tears still clinging on before dropping his arm and chuckling. “Well, at least allow a father to wake his little girl…” He said quietly before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead…

**O*U*A*T**

   Robin woke with a slight jerk, sitting up in David’s arms and nearly falling out of them in her rush. She turned and found Alice was holding tightly to her hand, reaching to help steady her as her the sleep potion inside her faded away. It took her a moment for her mind to catch up on what just happened, and she numbly let herself be set back onto her feet, clinging to Alice the whole time for support. When she eventually had her thoughts straight, she looked up to find everyone was watching her expectantly.

   Robin had a sudden desperate urge to tell them every little detail of her and her fathers meeting, but she also knew they were in a rush. So instead she looked towards her mother and Snow and nodded. “Aunt Regina’s okay.” She said quickly, squeezing Alice’s hand tightly. She could tell her love all the details once they were safe.

   Robin knew Alice would want to hear about all of it.

**O*U*A*T**

   Back in the dream world, Regina sat with her eyes shut. When she had closed them moments earlier, she was in a same cold dark stone prison she had been before. The one with the firm iron bars trapping her inside and a crumbling uneven ground for her to sit uncomfortably on. It was so cold and empty with no other prisoners in any of the cells nearby. Not even the guards had hung around at that point, or at least nowhere within her eye sight. So, with nothing else left to do, Regina had shut her eyes to block out her misery, and the next thing she knew, when she opened them up again, she was in a familiar setting. A tavern she had turned away from many years ago and unknowingly changed the entire course of her life.

   A slight breeze brushed some of the hanging dim candle lights overhead, and Regina felt temporarily breathless. She was sure that she knew exactly where she was and while part of her knew it was a dream, another part of her was still trying to catch up with herself. She sat motionless, staring at the dark empty space of the room in front of her when there was a whoosh sound and she turned to find the fireplace behind her crackling with dancing flames that seemed almost to wave a greeting to her.

   And then she heard a voice.

   “The lady looks thirsty…”

   For a moment, she barely dared to move. “Robin.” She breathed, forcing herself to turn and find a familiar, handsome face standing over her, having just placed a cup down on the corner table by her side. “Is this a dream?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

   “Well if it is,” Robin smiled teasingly. “It’s an excellent one.”

   “I thought you were gone,” Regina whispered, thinking back to Hades promise that his soul would be obliterated. For a while she had thought he had simply gone to the Wish Realm and been reborn there, which was why she had found him so young and unchanged but she had been wrong.

   She had thought the Wish Realm a fake world, but now she knew the truth. The people, all of them, were real and the Robin she had found was not the Robin she had loved. She had let herself mourn her soul mate a second time and it was the only reason she was able to begin healing. Even her fling with Facilier had been nothing more than the steps she was taking to finally move on once and for all. Except now he was back yet again. Only this time, she knew – she just _knew_ – this was the real man of legend, standing in front of her, smiling with eyes so much like his daughters it almost hurt to look into them.

   “I am.” Robin nodded sadly, reaching over and placing a hand over her heart. “But I’m also in here. I’m always in here.”

   Regina reached up, covering his hand with her own before she clutched it tightly, holding his fingers to her mouth and lightly kissing the skin. She almost let herself be overwhelmed by the moment and the sweet smell and feel of the love she had lost pressing against her face. Almost allowed herself to forget all other thoughts except for the ones of her and her true love being together again…

   But then an image of WishHenry having WishRumplestiltskin whisper in his ear flashed in her mind and brought her back to herself. She had no idea how much time she had with him but she knew now that there was just so much to say.

   “I’ve missed you.” She smiled, a weight lifting from her like it was a secret she had been holding for such a long time. Then she felt a new weight drop down on her like a bucket of cold water. “I might be joining you soon…” She looked down. “My own son wants me dead.” She paused and shook her head, because no, that was wrong. She had to stop thinking like that. “I mean… There’s another version of my son who wants me dead. I… I was never part of his life and now he hates me… For what I did… To his grandparents…”

   “They were hurt,” Robin nodded understandingly, moving around to sit down beside her. “Do you want to talk about it? Tell me what happened?”

   Regina shut her eyes, fighting back the tears. “I killed them. Even when I’m not a villain, I still am.”

   “You’re a woman who has made mistakes,” Robin pressed, leaning close to her. “You can’t undo what happened, Regina. And yes, it was bad, but you can’t fix things if you let yourself collapse under the weight of past sins. Imagine where you would be if you let all your previous crimes define who you are as a person right now?”

   Regina smiled, blinking back the tears and feeling a familiar coldness of whenever she was reminded of her past evil acts. She liked it when everyone pretended that was another person but the truth was, it wasn’t. It was just her. It was always just her. And Robin was right. If she let herself wallow in her own self pity, she would never make up for it.

   “After I realised they were real… Around the same time I realise the Wish you wasn’t the real you… I wanted to just end it.” She swallowed. “Snow and David have become such close friends of mine and I killed them. And I left poor Henry to suffer, without an explanation, without help, even without a mother. I wanted to make up for it but…”

   “You couldn’t get back there to do it.” Robin nodded. “To be honest, even if you could… There’s not much you could have done for him. And your realm’s friends and families needed you. There was no time.”

   “I still should have tried.” Regina sniffed.

   “And I should have searched harder for Marian. I should have trusted Zelena. I should have been there for my daughter. There are so many things I should have done and I didn’t do any of it. And those should of and could of’s will remain with me, even in death… But they don’t define me.” Robin pressed, leaning as close as he could get without kissing her. “Regina, if you want to make up for what you did… Now is your chance. You’re back in the Wish Realm, you’re facing the other Henry right now.” He smiled at her. “And I believe you can make things right, like you have done so many times in the past.”

   His kind words warmed her even more than the fire still burning behind them and Regina felt the tears fighting to be allowed to flow freely but still she held them back. She sniffed, unable to stop a few tears leaking out from the corner of her eyes and slowing rolling down her cheeks. “It’s not fair, Robin.” She said finally. “Our story was so short…”

   “Doesn’t make it any less epic.” Robin grinned.

   Regina reached up, touching the side of his face and feeling the familiar stubble along his jaw. She leaned forward and their lips meant and it was almost like he was alive again, like this was the reality. When she pulled away, she almost expected the door to open and Roland and Robin to come running in with the others for a happy dinner together. But instead they were alone in the tavern and Regina remembered, as much as she wanted it… It wasn’t real.

   Then Robin was taking her hand and holding it tightly, giving a soft squeeze…

**O*U*A*T**

   And, in a flash, Regina had woken up as well. She was back in the cave-like prison under the castle. Back with the chains around her wrist holding her place by locking her to the ground and keeping her from having any hope of escaping – not that she would get far without her magic but it seemed WishHenry didn’t care. The chains were probably his way of just reminded her how trapped she was.

   For a moment she felt herself grow cold as the dream rolled over her and she was reminded it was never going to be her real happy ending after all. She almost let herself be taken over by that feeling of misery and loneliness. After all, her Robin was dead, Roland had left years ago, WishHenry wanted her dead. It seemed WishRumplestiltskin was really going to win this…

   And then she felt something in her hand. It was in the hand Robin had been holding just before she was woken up. Slowly, she lift her hand up in front of her and uncurled her fingers, revealing a perfectly preserved red feather lying against her palm. For a moment she felt stunned and shocked at the very sight of it. She swallowed, staring at the feather and blinking slowly. Then felt a smile slowly crawling onto her face. It was Robin’s feather. The one Zelena had lost all those years ago.

   It had found it’s way back to her.

   And from that dainty little feather… Regina drew a newfound strength she didn’t know she had left in her. Smiling, she held the feather close, shutting her eyes and leaning back, she knew things would be okay.

   Evil… It never truly wins.

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final episode treated the Season 7 cast like shit and to me, the scene with Papa Robin Hood is ultimate proof of that. I see no reason what's so ever why Regina couldn't have at least mentioned his daughter to him during her scene. It was a real slap in the face that annoyed me to no end and so...
> 
> 1\. I fixed it by including a whole scene of them together.  
> This scene also allowed me to give a reason as to why Robin suddenly appeared now of all times (because if it was just a dream it would be one thing but it clearly wasn't since he gave Regina the feather). So in my version, we get a reason for his appearance and some daddy daughter time as well.
> 
> 2\. I changed some dialogue between Robin and Regina. I put more focus on the fact that WishHenry isn't actually Regina's son, but she still obviously cares for him because the show itself kept seeming to forget that WishHenry is a different person to RegularHenry.  
> I also once again brought her crimes against WishSnowing back to centre stage. Regina became friends with real Snowing so I think it should have affected her more to kill their alternative counterparts. I added some exposition as to when Regina realised the Wish Realm was real and show that she did mourn for what she did and it did affect her but - understandable so - she was unable to do anything about it at the time.


	5. Killian & Rumple in the Snow Globe

   They had walked through the heavy snow, back the way they had originally came, until they had reached the edge of the globe. Neither of them had even realised they were there, the snow once again acting as a blinding partitioner between them and the rest of the open area, until they accidentally walked right into it. After which they had felt along the glass, searching for a weak spot on its smooth surface, or otherwise for something they could take advantage of that would allow them to escape. In the end, all they discovered was that that the smooth surface surrounding them was as ice cold as everything else in their prison, and it almost prickled and burned their skin even with the most delicate of touches.

   At one point, Rumple had stopped and turned to ask Killian what they were supposed to do now when suddenly the younger man swung his arm back and began to beat his hook against the solid glass. He hit it once, the force sending a spasm of pain down his arm and along his shoulder, but Killian didn’t let that stop him. Before the tingling had even finished, he swung his arm back once more and hit at the surface again, then again, and again and again. He didn’t pause or stall his attacks. Instead he just lashed out at the inside of the globe repeatedly with no sign of stopping in his desperation to find a way out. After a moment of watching him attack the harden surface in front of them, Rumple silently joined in, using his dagger to stab at the glass with every ounce of strength he had left in his cold shivering body.

   It was hard to tell how much time they wasted just banging on the glass, but by Rumple’s rough count, he had hit the surface more than fifty odd times before his arm aches began to get the better of him. Once again the pain surprised him, reminding him of what his darker self had done and what he was cursed to suffer through along with his immortality, but he pushed through both the pain and the heavy thoughts in a way he didn’t know he could. He pushed through everything and kept slamming the dagger into the glass, hoping, praying for it to shown sign of cracking or weakening. Instead it stayed was clear and smooth as if it had been freshly polished and with every beating, the hope inside him was dashed just a little bit more.

   And then suddenly the strength was being completely drained. He did his best to stay standing but he just wasn’t used to the intense cold that was seeping through to every part of him. He felt like he was being chilled through to his organs and it was becoming harder and harder to breath, which was somehow more terrifying knowing that it still wouldn’t kill him. Because now Rumple knew that the pain was something he could very well feel for an eternity if his other self wished it upon him.

   He slammed the dagger into the surface one last time and suddenly his grip broke and the dagger dropped down to his feet. He started to reach for it when he realised he would never be able to pull himself back up again if he did. “Our spirits will break… Long before that glass.” He said, finally.

   “We should try another area!” Killian called, turning away to continue looking for their escape. “There must be a weak spot.”

   Rumple dropped to his knees as the last of his strength gave out, but he still forced himself to lift his head and glance up at the pirate. Despite everything – or maybe because of everything, since who knew when he would get another chance – Rumple found himself smiling up at him. Even if he wasn’t the Hook that Rumple had knew for so long, it was clear he had still come a long way since the man who had run off with Milah.

   “There’s that… Unshakable… Determination…” Rumple said, causing Killian to pause and look back at him. “However misguided… That’s the reason why I kept you as a partner, detective. That and your good heart.”

   Killian clearly didn’t expect that. He looked unsure before turning and walking back towards him, keeping a tight grip on his jacket even though it did nothing to keep the cold out. “Well seeing as we’re allowing certain death to bring up secret truths, I do have to ask you. Given the amount of power you once held… How come you never used it to destroy me?”

   Rumple turned to stare up at him and gave a weak chuckle. “You mean besides the fact that I was an evil bastard who wanted you to suffer for as long as possible?”

   Killian, however, didn’t share his smile. “I don’t believe that. Leaving someone alive to suffer isn’t your style.” He moved slightly closer towards him. “I know you, remember. When have you ever just left someone alive to make them suffer rather than finishing them off and being done with it?”

   Rumple hesitated this time, thinking it through. Then smiled sadly. “Because I admire you. Always have. You were the kind of man I wished I could be. The kind I wished I could have had as a friend.” He let out a soft laugh. “If nothing else, I enjoyed having you as a friend for our time during the curse.”

   The two stared at one another in the cold silence for a minute. Rogers would be lying if he said there hadn’t been moments during the curse where he hadn’t truly enjoyed being Weaver’s friend in return, and it had most certainly changed things between them now they remembered everything. But then things had been changing between them even before that. Back when Rumple had given up his happiness for Alice and forever shown he wasn’t the same man that Rogers remembered him to be. And it was from that moment a new relationship began between them.

   But before he could say any of that aloud, there was a brush of wind behind him that caught him by surprise. It was nowhere near as strong as the storm surrounding them but it caught their attention none the less, simply because of how warm it was. It was only a slight warmth but compared to the rest of the icy cold hitting them, it felt like an open fire directly on his skin, causing him to turn sharply to face it.

   “The hell is that?” Rumple frowned, looking over to a spot behind Killian where something had appeared in the middle of the snow.

   “Our salvation!” Killian said, excitement building inside him as he caught sight of the familiar smooth curved bone just a few feet away. “It’s maui’s hook!” He rushed over to the object already half buried in the snow and made a grab for it, the warmth of the magic remaining and almost burning his hand in the most pleasant way possible. He wasted no time enjoying the warmth of the roughly wrapped material around the handle, turning and rushing back to Rumple’s side, even as the older man pushed himself back onto his shaky feet.

   “Where the hell did it come from?” Rumple demanded.

   “Well I have a good hunch. Let me see if I’m right.” Killian said, barely daring to believe it even though he knew there could be no other explanation.

   With a great heave, Killian used a new strength he thought he had already used up, swinging the hook up into the air and then back down against the glass. Before, they didn’t even make the slightest scratch on the solid surface, but one swing from Killian’s new weapon and there was a great cracking that grew out in front of them. Rumple was shocked into silence. He hadn’t expected it to work and now held his breath, watching as Killian made a second swing, this time shattering the glass completely.

   And just like that, they were surrounded with even more snow than before. It came from every direction, covered them entirely, except it was no longer as cold as ice and instead, they felt a rush of warmth in its place as it pushed them temporarily off their feet. Then they landed and, as the snow around them cleared, they found they were no longer standing in the middle of the snow globe but back in Rumple’s castle, in the middle of his library, safe and sound with everyone else.

   “Mum!” Lucy said in relief, reaching to once again hug her mother now they were both safe and warm. All remains of the cold and snow had vanished completely, to the point where it almost felt like a dream that they had ever been in danger in the first place.

   Everyone else was still caught in momentary shock, including Killian, until he looked up and caught sight of his own daughter. Standing across the room was none other than Robin and Alice, smiling proudly at the small group, just like Killian had expected. “I knew it was your magic that saved us.” Killian grinned, beaming at the beautiful face of his little girl.

   Seeing his happy face, knowing he was safe and sound, Alice didn’t think about opening her arms and stepping forward … Only to stop short as she felt a brush of magic pushing between them. Killian yelped in pain and stumbled back a step, reaching to clutch his aching chest and cringing as Alice backtracked sharply.

   “Sorry!” Alice gasped, shaking her head and looking down at her feet shamefully.

   “Don’t apologise,” Killian gasped, trying to mask just how much agony there was now that Alice was here with a forced smile. “Without you we’d all be dead.”

   Even as she felt Robin loop an arm around her shoulders, Alice silently cursed herself. How could she be so stupid? She was such an idiot!

   Unfortunately there was no time to enjoy their escape, or allow Alice a moment to compose herself. In fact there was barely a moment to spare to ask what Zelena was doing here! (Wasn’t she meant to be in Chicago with her fiance?)

   “Where’s my mum? Please tell me she’s with you.” Henry asked desperately, glancing around from his cousin to his aunt.

   As much as Robin wanted to take a moment to comfort her love properly, Henry’s words reminded all of them of the other important matters that needed to be handled first. Even if it killed her to put anyone before Alice, she had to, just this once. Though she silently promised herself it would never happen again.

   Reluctantly taking her arm off of Alice’s shoulder, Robin stepped forward and held up the wrapped up parchment they had found just outside the castle. “We found this… Nailed to a tree right before we got here.”

   Henry took the page from her and unravelled it, finding himself staring down at a well detailed drawing of his mother back in her evil days. Above and beneath the picture, there was a thick text of writing that sent a chill down his spine as he read it aloud. “Come see King Henry serve justice to the Evil Queen at dawn…” He let Lucy snatch the page from his grip, looking up at the others in shock. He couldn’t believe this. His other self was going to kill his mother! It was like his worst possible nightmare come true.

   “Looks like we’ve got another rescue to mount.” Jacinda said confidently and Henry could have kissed her for just how easily her fierce bravery shone through, even at the worst of times.

   “We’ll you better hurry. Seems your alter ego has a twisted take on happy endings.” Zelena noted dryly.

   “Yeah and while you fight his alter ego, I’m gonna search the castle for something to deal with mine.” Rumple said, ignoring everyone and walking across the room.

   No one tried to stop him, watching as he made his way through the doors, letting them swing behind him. Unconsciously, everyone moved closer together. Jacinda wrapped an arm around Lucy’s shoulders and Alice linking her fingers with Robin’s, sending Rumple a silent wish for luck.

   She had an awful feeling, much like when she used to have vivid dreams back in the tower. It was a feeling like she just knew that things were going to get a whole lot worse before they got any better.

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the Rumple WishHook friendship this season. In fact, unlike some other people, I don't think a friendship would have worked with OriginalHook. I feel like there was TOO much between them for it to be convincing. However, with WishHook, there was enough to make it sweet but not so much to make it unrealistic.
> 
> So I hated that even they were screwed up in the finale. It's purely dialogue but Rumple calling Hook his "oldest friend" made no sense to me. I felt like it came out of nowhere and just left me confused as to when he was actually talking about.  
> So my change for this scene was to rework the dialogue. I made it more of a case as Rumple wished they could have been friends rather than actually thought of him as one. And that he enjoyed some of their cursed lives because it was good having those moments pretending they were.


	6. Alice, Robin, Henry & Killian In The Rescue

   “You okay?” Robin asked quietly.

   The two girls were trailing a fair distance behind Henry and Killian as they made their way towards Wish Charming’s castle. They kept the space to avoid causing Killian any more suffering but already Robin could see he was walking stiffly, like a man doing his best to pretend he wasn’t in incredible pain with every step he took. She glanced at Alice but the other girl was walking with her head lowered towards the ground, not focusing on anything else but her own feet.

   Good. Robin didn’t want to her to notice and feel any worse than she already did.

   “Yeah,” Alice mumbled, leaning against her.

   Robin squeezed the arm she had around Alice’s shoulders gently. “It was an accident, Alice. It’s not your fault.”

   “I should know better,” Alice hissed, wincing like her own words had struck her.

   “Alice…” Robin cut herself off. She wanted to say something to make her feel better about it but what could possibly make _any_ of this better? It was all one great big mess.

   Alice shook her head again, looking like she was on the verge of tears. Robin helplessly glanced up at the others, seeing Henry and Killian’s backs as they wandered slightly further ahead of them. Still, it wasn’t enough for Robin’s liking and so she slowed her pace and pulled Alice back with her, forcing her love to drag her feet slightly until there was an even larger gap between them and the men that Robin was satisfied with. And only then did she pull Alice to a complete stop.

   With a slight jerk, Alice glanced up at her, meeting her love’s gaze just as Robin reached up and cradled the side of her face, leaning in for a long kiss. She pressed her lips against Alice hard before releasing her face in order to wrap her arms around her torso and pull her into a tight and proper embrace. Alice only resisted for a moment of surprise before she let go of the bad thoughts and wrapped her arms around Robin’s shoulders in turn, opening her mouth and allow Robin sweet entrance. She pressed closely against her love and happily would have lost herself in this moment for the rest of her life if she could.

   Ahead of them, Henry happened to pause and glance back. When caught sight of them, he came to a sharp and slightly annoyed stop. “Seriously? We don’t have time for this.” He grumbled, turning around to call after them, only to stop when he felt Killian grab onto his shoulder.

   “Come on, mate.” Killian said softly. “Let them have a moment.”

   Henry seemed reluctant, but looking in the pained eyes of his friend allowed him to nod his head and turn back around, giving the girls their moment as well as some privacy to go with it.

   When they pulled away, Alice felt light headed and almost drunkenly happy. She smiled at Robin and nearly forgot why they were even here in the first place. Then, slowly, the memory of earlier came back and her smiled dimmed, though at least it didn’t vanish. Because it was impossible for it to truly vanish completely while Robin was looking down at her with such a loving gaze.

   “Everyone makes mistakes, Alice.” Robin said softly. She paused, wetting her lips nervously before sighing. “I never told you this but… I once tried to join Gothel’s side.”

   “Wait, what?” Alice blinked. “When? In Hyperion Heights?”

   “No, no, no, way before we even met.” Robin said quickly. “I was a bratty teenager looking for someone to teach me about magic and I ran away from home and met Gothel. She made it seem like she could teach me so when my mum and your dad showed up to bring me back, I turned away from them and stayed with Gothel instead.” She sighed. “It was a big mistake. I nearly died and then nearly got my mum killed because of it, too. I was such an idiot.”

   “I didn’t know that…” Alice mumbled, staring at Robin in surprise.

   “It’s not something I’m proud of.” Robin snorted. “Like I said, I was an idiot. I nearly got so many people hurt, all because I wasn’t thinking straight.” She reached up, stroking her thumb over Alice’s cheek. “But my point is; people make mistakes. And sometimes those mistakes put people in danger and cause everyone a little pain. But the important thing is that we learn from them, too. For example, I learned not to trust a women who keeps animal skulls decorating her hidden cabin in the woods.” She added lightly.

   Alice laughed, stepping forward and hugging Robin closely, tucking her head between her shoulder and chin with a sweet smile of content. “Yeah… Thought that would have been obvious.”

   “You’d think!” Robin giggled, wrapping her arms tightly around her and squeezing her close. “But apparently eighteen year old girls from Storybrooke are a lot dumber than you’d realise.” She pulled back to glance at Alice. “Luckily they fall in love with smarter girls who’ll steer them clear of trouble.” Alice looked up with a raised eyebrow and Robin grinned. “Or, you know, drag them head first into it.”

   “That’s more like it!” Alice giggled, leaning up and pecking the side of her mouth softly.

   “Come on, we’re on a mission.” Robin said. “And after we’ve completed this one, we’ll start the mission to find a cure for you and your father. Together.”

   “Thank you,” Alice whispered, kissing her deeply once more before they were forced to turn back to the path. Quickly linking their arms, the girls hurrying ahead to catch up to where Henry and Killian had temporarily disappeared from their sight.

   As they caught up with them, they found Henry and Killian had come to a pause among a small space between the trees. “What’s happened?” Robin asked, still standing with a slight gap between them to keep Alice away from her father.

   “It’s like we figured. There are guards in front of the entrance.” Henry noted. “No way to get in.”

   “So we’ll have to split up,” Robin nodded.

   “Where’s the backup you were talking about?” Killian pressed.

   “They’re coming,” Alice insisted. “Don’t worry. They’ll be here.”

   “They will be, but we don’t have time to wait for them all the same. We should go now.” Robin explained.

   “Okay, Alice, you’re with me.” Henry said, reaching a hand to press on her back and gently lead her off to the side, taking the long way towards the back of the castle.

   As they walked away, Alice glanced over her shoulder towards where Robin and Killian hovered on the spot behind her, giving the two of them a gentle smile before looking away. She followed Henry quickly into the thickness of the trees, making their way around the back entrance as quickly and quietly as they could manage, not even risking talking to one another as they made their way, for fear that they would be discovered before they could reach their intended destination.

   As Alice and Henry jogged lightly off into the trees and out of sight, Killian and Robin turned back to the gap in the bush and peered through towards where the guards were currently crowding outside the entrance just before the main bridge. Killian pulled out his telescope, glancing towards where they were lined up at the ready, one of them sat atop of a horse with his head held high even in the dark armour that covered them almost entirely and made them seem more like shadow demons than actual human beings. They all probably thought they were the heroes in this situation, but then villains always did.

   With a sigh, Killian lowered the telescope, fighting the aching pain that was throbbing through his chest. Alice and Henry had already gone off on their own, and yet it still felt like she was too close. The pain had been a gradual thing, growing worse over the years every time they encountered one another. At first he had been able to be near Alice so long as he wasn’t touched by her but now, even a distance away, he could feel the effects of the curse bruising him from the inside out.

   “Look I’m pretty good with a bow, but that’s a lot of bad guys.” Robin noted, looking nervously towards the amount of men between them and their rescue attempt.

   “We just have to create a diversion.” Killian breathed, even talking was becoming a struggle now. “So the others can sneak Henry in to rescue Regina… Uh!” He groaned, turning away as the pain became too much for him.

   Robin turned with him, watching the older man rest an arm against the tree behind them for support. “It’s getting worse isn’t it…?” She asked nervously.

   “Aye,” Killian agreed, turning to lean his back against the tree. “I survived this long but… Now my end is close at hand.” He looked up at Robin’s worried face and saw the kind compassion in her soft green eyes and in that moment he understood now more than ever, why his daughter loved her so. And he was relieved to know that after he was gone, Alice would not be alone. “Take care of Alice.” He said quietly.

   “Of course, I will.” Robin said instantly, then took a deep breath. “Look there’s something I wanted to ask you.” She paused, glancing over her shoulder where she knew the guards and her aunt were waiting for them. “I’m just not sure right now’s the right time.” She said, nervously turning back to face him.

   “This might be your only time.” Killian groaned.

   Well he had a point there.

   “Can I…” Taking a breath and giving him a strained smile, Robin forced the words out before she could let her nerves get the best of her and change her mind. “Have your blessing, to marry Alice.”

   There was a pause that felt like it lasted an age longer than it really did. Killian stared at her with a slight frown on his face that made Robin second guess what she had assumed would have been a sure fire yes to her question. Killian always seemed to have liked her, after all, but maybe he still thought she wasn’t good enough for his daughter. Alice _was_ special. Robin whole heartedly agreed that she deserved the very best in the world, but maybe Killian didn’t think Robin was the best…

   However, before Robin’s mind could get too ahead of her, Killian’s face broke into a wide smile and he gave a light laugh. “Of course! Of course you have my blessing.” He said, pushing away from the tree and moving to pull her into his arms.

   Relief and happiness swam through Robin all at once and for a moment she clung to him tightly, just as much for Alice as for herself. And in that moment, she knew this couldn’t be the end for him. Because Killian was right in his belief that Alice deserved the very best in the world, and that included all the time with her father that she had already missed out on thanks to Gothel and her stupid curse.

   So when they pulled away, Robin found she had gained a newfound courage from the hug. Even as Killian’s face continued to pale and sweat from the effort of just standing there, Robin was determined to get him through this.

   “And here’s the thing. You’re wrong. Your ending isn’t at hand. I don’t care what we’re up against. You are walking Alice down that aisle.” Robin said firmly, reaching back for an arrow and loading her bow with strong determination. She paused, waiting for his reaction.

   Killian chuckled. “Aye. I wouldn’t dare argue with my future daughter in law.”

   Robin smiled at him, watching as he fought through the remaining pain and managed to stumble out into the opening, even as Robin ducked further along the side, still hiding in amongst the trees. She dropped down out of view while Killian stood in the middle of the path and waited for the guards to notice him. It certainly didn’t take them very long. Then, with a loud cry that was more to encourage his limbs to move than anything else, he stared forward, lifting the sword into the air and charging towards them.

   As the guards immediately copied the charge and started towards him, Robin began setting off arrows from her hiding place, one after another, catching many of them while they were distracted with Killian. She took down the horse and his rider first before turning on the others, getting them in their backs and along their lower legs. However, a great number still reached Killian and Robin dashed out from her hiding place as soon as they were all safely away from the bridge.

   “Hey!” She called.

   At least half of the remaining guards paused and looked back at her, shocked to see the lone girl standing among their fallen friends. While they were distracted, Killian lashed out at those closest to him and Robin continued her own assault from afar. The guards stumbled for a moment as they struggled to get back to their senses and quickly mentally debated over which person they should attack before finally separating into two much smaller groups and dividing themselves, moving towards the enemy closest to them.

   Just then, a second pair of guards appeared from the forest opposite the road from where Killian and Robin had come from. They came rushing forward and cut down two of the men that were about to catch Killian off guard in a matter of seconds.

   “What took you?” Robin called as the other guards once again stalled in their surprise.

   “We had to pick up some armour along the way,” Came the reply from the first guard. The voice was familiar but only distantly so and Killian shot Robin a confused look but there was no time to explain. She could fill him in when they had beaten these guys back and safely had Regina returned to them.

   “Henry’s gone ahead inside. Hurry! He may need help. We can handle these guys.” Robin said, turning to one of the remaining men and firing an arrow into his knee.

   With that, the two new guards nodded at her before they turned and dashed back passed Robin and towards the castle, knocking down anyone stupid enough to get in their way as they did. When they swung passed Robin’s side, she fired at those who tried to follow and Killian closed in on them behind. Finally the last few seemed to sense this wasn’t going to end well for them and turned tail to run, making their way around Killian in a desperate break for an escape. Little did they know that Jacinda and Zelena were waiting for them on the other side of the hill.

**O*U*A*T**

   Meanwhile, as all this played out, Alice and Henry hurried towards the back entrance that Zelena and the others had told them about. There wasn’t time to ask how they knew about it but Henry trusted them and so rushed along regardless of the uncertainty.

   “Alice, wait here.” Henry said as the short door came into sight.

   “But-” Alice began.

   “I need you to stand watch!” Henry called even as he hurried inside without pause. It was only a half lie. Someone should make sure no one else was coming but there shouldn’t be any need while Robin and Killian kept them distracted. More than anything Henry just wanted to keep Alice away from the danger that was no doubt waiting inside the dark tunnels of the castle dungeons.

   And anyway. It was his mother who needed rescuing. It only seemed fit that he should be the one to save her.

   So while Alice lingered in the entrance, glancing around nervously and listening to the cries and shouts from both her father and her love, Henry hurried deeper into the underground caves. He stumbled blindly for only a short time before he found himself following the lights hanging from the walls, rushing down the uneven ground until he finally tripped along a dead end where one of the man cells were located. As he rushed forward, he caught sight of a pair of iron keys hanging off the wall before he saw his mother, sitting curled up on the floor of her cell.

   “Henry!” Regina gasped as she caught sight of him, scrambling to her feet as far as the chains around her wrist would allow her to go.

   Henry closed the distance between them, grabbing the bars and temporarily looking down at her with unsurpressed joy. Thank god she was safe.

   “I got this,” He grinned, turning back to the keys he had passed.

   He had just managed to grab onto them when a sword appeared by the side of his face, pointed to the back of his hand threateningly. Two guards had somehow gotten in without his knowing and snuck up on them. Now they were there, he was kicking himself for not noticing them sooner, silently wondering how they had gotten in. He hoped they had come in through the castle and not the secret entrance where Alice was supposed to be standing guard. He sent a silent prayer that she was okay as he slowly released the keys and pulled his hand away…

   Regina’s chains rattled as she fought against them, feeling more useless now than ever before, just as Henry spun around sharply. He knocked the guards arm down and let the sword fall away from him before reaching up and punching him through an opening in his helmet. While the first guard fell away and Regina continued to struggle against her chains, Henry turned quickly to deal with the second. He dodged a blow for his head and made for one of his own, only for the guard to grab onto him and spin him around sharply, pushing him backwards at the same time. Henry lost his footing and fell against the bars of his mother’s cage, helpless as the second guards returned with his sword once more, this time pulling it back and aiming for his head while he was pinned.

   “NO!” Regina cried.

   However, just before he could attack, something struck the guard from behind. His body jolted for a moment before it dropped to the floor and they looked over him to find two more guards had joined the fight. There was a short second of confusion among them as the first guard released his hold on Henry and turned to face them just as one ran straight for him. Only he was too slow and the new guard closed the distance between them, swinging his own sword in hand. It was almost too easy for the new arrival to use the handle of his weapon to crack against the others helmet, knocking him unconscious with a single blow and letting him drop down to the ground at their feet along with his friend.

   “Who are you…?” Henry asked, feeling breathless and confused as the new guards came to a stop in front of him. This hadn’t been part of the plan, had it?

   Suddenly the two guards pulled off their helmets and Henry almost laughed in relief at the sight of the familiar faces hiding underneath.

   “Your grandparents,” Snow confirmed needlessly.

   “We heard you needed some help.” David noted, grinning at Henry and Regina. “Sorry we took so long,” He quickly passed Henry the keys to Regina’s cell. “Snow and I had a mission of our own to deal with first. We were hoping to stop Rumplestiltskin here and now but he escaped before we could reach him, so we came here to help you instead.”

   “Hey, you’re here now. That’s all that matters.” Henry beamed, unlocking Regina’s cell and then the chains on her wrists. “You okay?” He asked her.

   “I’m fine. Just so relieved you’re okay.” Regina beamed up at him, her eyes misting.

   As they turned back to the others, Henry saw Snow was close to tears of her own. “Hey, grandma, you alright?”

   “Yes. It’s just…” She laughed. “You’re so grown up!”

   With a soft smile, Henry moved forward and hugged her. “It’s certainly been a while…” He agreed quietly.

   “Come on,” Regina said, patting Henry and Snow’s backs. “We can continue this reunion somewhere less depressing.”

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added that scene between Robin and Alice partly because there wasn't enough of them in the finale, partly because I wanted to address Alice's guilt over her mistake and partly because I wanted to bring up a moment where Robin confesses she almost sided with Gothel. In other words, I wanted to kill three birds with one stone!
> 
> And then, again, added some minor bits here and there, including explaining why Snow and David weren't with them originally, and having a bit of a proper reunion between them and the future version of their grandson!


	7. Henry, Killian, Robin & Alice In The Meeting:

   After the castle’s guards had either been cleared away or converted to their cause (it helped having the faces of Snow White and Prince Charming behind them, even if it brought up a long list of confused questions as well) the group gathered around the table in the centre of the war room. It felt odd, sitting next to people who were both those they knew and those they didn’t.

   Zelena couldn’t stop glancing over at where her grown up daughter repeatedly reached over to hold WishHook’s daughter’s hand under the table. Killian had to hover in the opposite side of the room, glancing around and doing his best to name everyone based on the little he had been told by Henry and Regina over the years. And Snow and David were taking their natural lead of the situation, but even they had a thousand questions running through their head as they looked towards the man who was apparently the alternative version of the person they already knew, not to mention his daughter who was sitting just a few feet away from them…

   There was so much they all wanted to discuss with one another, so much they had to say, but sadly there was little time for any of it. So they pushed those thoughts and questions aside and focused on the more important matters at hand. Hopefully, once everything had settled, they would be able to make time for all of it in the future but for now, they had a war to plan.

   After a moment, once everyone was as seated, David stood up. All eyes landed on him and he gave each of them a small smile of encouragement. “When I look around this table, I see old friends and a lot of concerned faces.” He began. “But worry not. Snow and I led a war room like this once before and we prevailed.” He looked towards his wife affectionately for a moment before glancing back up at the others. “Yes a lot has changed since then.” He paused, turning and looking at each of them in turn, starting with Regina and Zelena. “Enemies have become friends.” He looked at the younger girls. “A new generation has joined the fight.” Finally he looked up at the pirate. “And a new friend who… Feels a lot like an old friend has found his way to us.” Killian offered a small smile and slight nod.

   “But what hasn’t changed is that we are on the side of right.” Snow spoke up. “We know how dangerous Rumplestiltskin has been in the past and this version is evil beyond anything we have ever seen.” She paused, taking a slow breath. “While everyone was going to rescue Regina, David and I went after Rumplestiltskin. And while he got away, we did find something else. A room, full of new story books.”

   “And let’s just say for each and everyone of us, he’s crafted a terrible fate. One that’s designed to pierce our hearts… And break out spirits.” David sighed, nodding the two guards by the door forward.

   They pushed forward a cart of familiar looking books, much like Henry’s original but darker in colour and with a natural aura of fear bleeding from their pages. Just the sight of them made Ella shudder and she instantly shied back away from them, as if they were physically dangerous to her.

   One by one, the books were handed around the table, allowing every to look at those that had their own names engraved along the spines. It was heavy hearted, but it seemed important to give everyone a chance to glimpse as what the Dark One had planned for them.

   Regina found herself staring down at a picture of herself, cursed into a ball on a small patch of blackened land in the middle of an icy water sea. Thick waves brushed up either side of her and her face was that of utter misery even with her eyes softly shut and her head bowed. Beneath the cold picture was a thin line of italic text reading: _Regina knew the most important thing was not to lose hope. She’d see her son again._ It was hopeful, and yet somehow she knew it was there to taunt her. After all, what was worse than having hope in a hopeless world?

   Snow flicked through the pages until she caught sight of where the book would be taking her. She stood, in a barren land, surrounded by an endless line of hot looking sad with a single dead and rotting tree to the side. She looked so lost and lonely, so afraid and small. It was a feeling Snow hadn’t felt for the longest of times. And yet, just looking at the picture and the text: _The shifting sands had Snow disoriented and heartsick with yearning._ Snow somehow knew this would be worse than any pain she had suffered before.

   David’s picture had him standing in the middle of an open castle. Not his and Snow’s but someone else’s. Someone’s much darker with no furniture or any form of comfort inside but an endless line of thick stone walls that were keeping him trapped. All the windows were sealed with dark metal bars and there wasn’t a single door within sight of the page. _With his wife and children in mind, David planned his next attempt at an escape._

   Henry flicked through until he saw a clear image of himself on an open road. It was like outside Storybrooke and yet, there was something off about the trees. They were too skinny, too tall, too skeleton like to anything he had ever seen before and the ground was littered with dying blackened apples in every direction with a dark overhead sky like clouds threatening to rain down on him. _The walk was endless, yet Henry pressed on even as his feet blistered._

   Ella stared down at the book in silence. She barely recognised herself. She was dressed up like when she was going to the ball yet filthy at the same time. She was in a cell, a dungeon like area with chains hanging overhead and jail bars in every direction that didn’t have solid stone walls. It was so dark; she had a feeling her picture self probably couldn’t see much past her face as there didn’t appear to be any lights within the page. _Darkness smothered her and Ella turned in a useless circle, looking for something. Anything to guide her way…_

   Lucy had grabbed her book before anyone could second guess letting her see it. She was mature enough to know this and determined to see what fate the Dark One has in store for her as much as anyone else. And yet, when she stared down at the page, she wished someone had stopped her. The room she was in was dark in some places, and on fire in others. She recognised it as the room people under the sleeping curse entered when trapped in their dream world. Except, this wasn’t the dream world. _“Mummy!” Lucy cried, turning in circles as the flames closed in. “Daddy!”_ Tears filled her eyes.

   Suddenly the book was snatched away and she looked up to find her mother throwing the book across the room, turning and pulling her into her arms.

   “That won’t happen,” She whispered, clinging to Lucy to the point where it was almost painful. But right now, Lucy happily welcomed the pain.

   Alice barely dared to open her own book. And at the same time she knew exactly what was waiting for her inside. Sure enough, her page showed Alice, standing in the middle of a very familiar room. She was staring at the ceiling of her tower, watching in silence with everything almost exactly how it had been when she had originally left it. _Alice stood, waiting, watching, wishing for the day she would finally be free._

   Robin was so busy staring at Alice’s book, at her page, for a few seconds that she almost didn’t open her own. Finally she looked down at the book in front of her and swallowed back her nerves. She slowly reached for it and started to flick through at the same time as Ella threw Lucy’s across the room. The bang made her jump and in that moment she quickly changed her mind. She didn’t need to look inside to know it was awful.

   Without looking any further into the pages, Robin flicked the book shut again and reached for Alice, taking her hand and squeezing them over the top of her book, purposely covering the picture underneath. She forced Alice to look away from it, to look at her instead and smiled softly. She didn’t care what the book said. That was not going to be her story. Never again.

   Killian held his book while still standing by the door. After a moment he dared to flick through the thick pages. He vaguely caught sight of Robin’s as she let it fall shut in front of her, and wished he could just do the same. But he couldn’t. He had to know what this Dark One had in mind for him. With a deep breath he turned the last page and stared down at the image staring back at him. It was worse than he thought. He was in the middle of an open field. A dying open field of brittle grass blades. And there was a headstone in the distance in front of him. _Killian didn’t want to look. But he had to. He had to know who’s name rested on the concrete grave ahead._

   Zelena opened the book almost immediately to the right page and paused to stare at a picture of herself. She was back to being green again, back in her Wicked Witch clothing right down to the pointed hat, but that was all she recognised. For in the book, she was standing in what looked like a submarine, deep underwater, staring out the window where all manner of sea creature swam passed. Her own text reading: _“I hate fish, and have no desire to live like one,” Zelena thought, as she looked out the porthole._

   In the end it was too much. She glanced up, waving her hands slightly and looking horrified. “Well this is bloody disturbing!” She snapped.

   “Everyone’s alone,” Henry whispered, staring at his wife’s book where she had left it open while she shielded their daughter from it. “Separate books, separate realms.”

   “The stories are complete,” David explained. “But Rumple hasn’t been able to make them real yet. That’s what we have to prevent him from doing.”

   Killian snapped his book shut sharply. Sick of the sight of it, he tossed it carelessly onto the table. “No time to wait. I’m gonna go find Weaver- I mean, our Rumple. See what he’s found out.”

   “Take Robin and Henry with you,” Snow commanded, swinging her book shut along with everyone else.

   “I’ll go with them,” Alice said immediately, jumping to her feet and walking around the back of her chair. “I’m getting good at keeping far enough away for safety.” She said, more to her father than anyone else.

   Killian fought the urge to cringe, the pain in his chest flaring even with the large gap between them. But despite the agony, he didn’t say anything, nor did he refuse Alice’s help.

   “Okay then. Everyone else, scatter throughout the realms. Reach whoever you can and warm them. Snow and I will start with the outer villages.” David explained.

   Snow stood up, placing her hands on the table and leaning forward slightly. She had the smallest of smiles on her lips as she spoke to everyone; “They need to be reminded not to lose hope. If Rumple succeeds, he thinks everyone will be lost for good. But I don’t believe that.” Snow said, shaking her head before pausing and reaching for David’s hand. “Charming and I have always been able to find each other and I refuse to believe we’re the only ones. With love in their hearts,” Zelena smiled at her, surprised how much these hope speeches had really grown on her over the years. “With hope,” Killian glanced towards his daughter where she was hugging the back of her seat lightly. “Anyone can do it.” Alice smiled back at him, then at Robin. “They just have to believe that no one will be able to pull them apart forever. That we will succeed.” Snow took a breath and nodded at them all. “Now go.”

   As everyone stood and stepped away from the table, leaving the horrifying story books behind, David and Snow started straight for the exit with Zelena and Regina following closely behind. There was a lot to do and not necessarily much time to do it. Best get started.

   “Hey,” Henry said, grabbing Ella’s arm as she started after them. “I want you to stay here with Lucy and the palace guards.”

   “Don’t even think about it, Henry.” Ella scolded immediately. “I am not sitting this out.”

   “This isn’t about you,” Henry whispered urgently, pulling her and Lucy into a tight hug. “It’s about keeping Lucy safe.”

   Lucy pulled free of him and took a sharp step back, glaring irritably. “I can help!” She insisted.

   “You are too young for this, Lucy.” Henry said strictly.

   “You were _my_ age when _you_ went on all your adventures!” Lucy snapped. “And didn’t grandma take you to hell when you were a teenager? How is this any worse than that?”

   Henry opened his mouth to explain exactly how it was different, when he looked at Ella for help and stalled. He was surprised to see, rather than agreeing, she was smiling at him. “She has a point, Henry.” Her smile softened and she gave him a lingering kiss. “I will keep her safe. But she’s a Mills. And since when has a Mills ever sat on the sideline of things?” She reached out, putting an arm back around Lucy’s shoulders. “Besides, we’re just going to be warning people far away from any actual fights anyway. We’ll be just as safe out there as we would in here.”

   Sighing, Henry nodded sadly at them. Then grinned as he pulled them into one last hug, kissing them both twice each before reluctantly letting go again. With a heavy heart, he turned away, heading for the opposite door where the others were patiently waiting for him, not bothering to fight the urge to glance back repeatedly as he went.

   As everyone each headed off their own way, they all made a point of not looking back at the story books as they did. But despite that, the images among the pages seemed burned into each of their minds, reminding all of them, what it was exactly they had to lose.

**O*U*A*T**

   Once again their small group found themselves walking with Alice and Robin lingering in the back while Killian and Henry took the lead. They walked in a mostly solemn silence, each thinking back to the books and the realms they threatened to be banished to. It would have taken them too long to walk all the way to Rumple’s castle, so they had allowed Regina to send them as close as her magic would allow her to, saving them all the precious minutes they knew they would need.

   “How you feeling?” Henry asked after the castle came into their sight and Killian seemed to stall slightly.

   “Fine,” Killian said quickly, resuming his pace.

   “Really?” Henry pushed. “Cause you don’t look it.”

   Killian tensed and glanced back, but the girls were busy looking around the area – it seemed they were taking this chance to look at the many places they’d never been able to see before as they could – and he turned to face forward again. “Is it that obvious?” He asked nervously.

   Henry looked back over his shoulder. “I don’t think Alice has noticed. Yet.” He added.

   “Good. Do me a favour, keep her from noticing.” Killian groaned, struggling to keep walking in a straight line.

   “She’s going to realise sooner or later,” Henry warned. “Maybe you should have told her to stay behind with the others.”

   “I’d rather later.” Killian mumbled, then shook his head. “And I couldn’t do that. We don’t have much time left. No matter what the outcome of this battle is… I want as much time with Alice as I can get.”

   Henry had to fight the urge to stop and stare at him in horror. “That sounds dangerously close to someone’s final words…”

   Killian didn’t answer at first, then he let out a wheezing breath. “Listen… Henry… While we’re on the subject… If anything were to happen… To me… Well, I’ve already spoken to Robin about it. She’ll take care of her but she needs more than that. Alice needs family. Good family to be there for her. She deserves that. She’s been alone for so long. Been through so much. I just need to know that she has other people-”

   “Killian.” Henry interrupted. “I’ll be there for her. I promise.”

   “Thank you.” Killian smiled.

   “No problem.” Henry said quietly, his own expression wavering. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. Killian was really dying…

   Glancing back over his shoulder again, this time Henry caught Alice’s eyes just as she looked up towards them. She smiled at him and Henry forced himself to smile back but looked away just as quickly, before she could see the sickening worry in his eyes. It wasn’t fair. Killian was right, Alice had been through so much crap from the moment she was born. She was due some happiness and yet, instead of that, she was just going to lose her father for good, right after they had been reunited.

   “Killian…” Henry began.

   “Henry, please.” Killian interrupted. “There’s nothing you can do.”

   “Well we can’t just wait around for you to die!” Henry hissed, glancing nervously back at Alice, sure she could hear them even as she giggled at something Robin was saying to her.

   “We’re not going to.” Killian hissed back. “We’re going to use these last few moments to ensure that Alice gets the happiness she deserves.” He paused and his expression became pained. “Please, Henry. I don’t want to waste the last few minutes of my life to be wasted watching Alice cry for me. There’s nothing to do and I’ve accepted that. The only thing left is to have one last grand adventure with her by my side.”

   Henry fell silent. He wished he could have said more, but what else was there to say? Finally, he gave in and nodded. “Okay.”

   “Thank you.” Killian paused, smiling weakly. “For everything.”

   With that, Killian walked ahead and Henry found himself hovering slightly as he watched him go. He felt a sudden ache in his stomach as Killian’s words lingered on his ear. They were just too much like a goodbye, and he found himself wondering if his old friend would even make it to the end of their ‘adventure’ before his heart gave out on him…

   “Hey, what’s up?”

   Herny looked back to find Alice and Robin had caught up with him while he had been linger, lost in his thoughts. Upon seeing Alice, Henry quickly forced a cheerful expression on his face, hoping that it hid his deep concerns for her father. Killian was right about that much at least. Now wasn’t the time to get everyone worked up over the ‘what if’s’ of the future.

   “Nothing.” Henry said quickly, turning and starting to walk ahead again. “Just… Worried about facing Rumplestiltskin.”

   “It’ll be okay,” Robin assured him. “We can take him. When we’re together, there’s nothing we can’t handle.” She looked at Alice, squeezing her arm and sharing a lasting look between them.

   Henry watched them for a moment, catching sight of the deep love in their eyes as they gazed at one another before he turned away again. He didn’t want them to see the guilty expression on his face, and begun walking ahead faster until he had left the girls behind.

   There was a lot of pain in their future. They should at least have these short moments of happiness before it started.

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So an added scene between Henry and Killian at the end, really building the suspense of what's going to happen to him (even though we all know the outcome... Unless I change it that is >:) mwahaha).
> 
> Also, Lucy kind of vanished in this scene and that bothered me. I get why she wouldn't be at the meeting, but at the same time, this is a strange new land and I don't get why Ella would let her out of her sight after everything. Anyway, I included her and included a soft scene between Ella, Lucy and Henry - because the fact that Ella and Lucy had all of one line between them in the entire finale was quite disgraceful. I'm not even a fan of Ella and I think she should have gotten more.
> 
> I also threw in everyone else's books because I really wish we could have seen the fates of any of the season 7 cast. Sorry, but this is further proof the season 7 cast was pushed aside and treated like crap in favour of the originals, despite this being the their damn story.


	8. Everyone Vs WishRumple & WishHenry

   Even though he tried to hide it from them, Alice could tell Rumple had been crying. It wasn’t obvious but Alice probably knew him best out of everyone in the room, including his own grandson, and she could spot the signs almost as soon as he turned to face them when they entered the room. Alice bit the inside of her lip, wandering with Robin to the other side of the table as her father stormed ahead. She wanted to say something to him, but she also knew well enough to know it wouldn’t help.

   Nothing would help now that the power of the Guardian was gone.

   “Please tell me you have something,” Killian all but begged.

   “We may be in luck.” Rumple explained, walking across the room. “As I did, this Dark One-” He reached for his spinning wheel, lifting off the end and revealing a small vial of a dust like substance tucked away inside. “-hid some magic for a rainy day.”

   The others watched in silence as he poured the strange dust over his hand, rolling his wrist in order to cover the back of his fingers as well as the front of his palm. Immediately his skin began to glow a stunning golden colour, brightly enough to make Robin squint and temporarily look away while Alice found herself strangely transfixed with the sight of it. She could sense what kind of magic that was. After all, she had used it herself, but only once before when Rumplestiltskin was testing her to find out if she was really the Guardian…

   Another pang of guilt hit her at the knowledge that the power was truly forever gone. She forced herself to look up, to pay attention to Rumple and her papa instead of her own worries. After all, if Rumplestiltskin could put those thoughts behind him while they dealt with his alter ego, then so could she.

   “All I have to do now is get close enough to that…” He paused, looking at Killian and giving a small smile. “Crocodile, to rip his heart out. And this whole thing will be over.”

   “Too late, dearie,” Came an all too familiar voice. Everyone turned sharply to find WishRumple standing patiently in front of the fireplace, grinning as he took a step forward, looking at Henry. “Already have it. An author. With a darkened heart.”

**O*U*A*T**

   At the same time elsewhere, deep in the forest, WishHenry stormed furiously down the open path with two remaining loyal guards by his side. He had no idea how Regina had done it, but she had escaped his castle dungeons and taken over with her little team, including the alternative version of himself. They had even taken most of his guards with them somehow, though none of those who had returned to WishHenry’s side had explained how. All they knew was that they had been overpowered by a sudden new set of arrivals who charged in to save the Evil Queen from them.

   “Split up.” He told his guards, pointing them off in separate directions with the two swords he held in either hand. “She couldn’t have gotten far.”

   He came to a pause as they disappeared from his sight; turning into a slow circle and watching them go. He was positively fuming, knowing he might have been cheated out of his revenge after all this time. The more he thought about it, the angrier he came. No doubt it was powering WishRumple’s new little spell but WishHenry didn’t care. He didn’t care about any of those people. All he cared about was hunting down the woman who ruined his life and making her pay.

   “No need for the cavalry.”

   WishHenry turned sharply to find Regina walking towards him. She was still dressed in those silly clothes he found her in, hiding the true evil he knew was beneath that meek and mild little expression she wore. It was pathetic. And it just succeeded in making him all the more angry with her for daring to pretend she was anything other than what she really was. A monster.

   “I’m here.” Regina said, waving at herself.

   “Turning yourself in?” WishHenry asked, then sneered. “Or are you here to mother me some more?”

   “I know you might find this hard to believe, but there are people out there… A good, kind version of your family that can help you heal.” Regina explained, unable to help trying one last attempt to get through to him before it was too late. “Just as they helped me.”

   “The only way I’m going to heal,” Henry said, advancing on her sharply and raising the sword to point at her throat. “Is by killing you!” He snarled, staring into her face. It annoyed him how unafraid she was. She just looked sad for him, and that was infuriating. She had no right to feel sad for him, not when she was the cause for all his pain. He paused, taking a step back and digging the second sword into the ground by her feet. “But I’ll give you a chance to defend yourself. ‘Cause I’m better than you.”

   “Henry, I won’t fight you.” Regina said, feeling a crushing weight push down on her at the very idea of it.

   “As long as you die, I don’t really care.” WishHenry said coldly.

   Regina had been prepared to stand there in defiance, but then she hadn’t expected WishHenry to actually attack her. When she saw him moving in, she had no choice but to grab the sword in order to defend herself. Lifting it up just in time, she blocked the blow he threw down on her, stepping forward and pushing him back.

**O*U*A*T**

   The others didn’t have much chance to consider what WishRumple meant, when suddenly the armour in the room began to shake and the wind around them picked up, knocking some of the more lighter objects from the shelves and onto the floor at their feet. They could all feel the magic building up and pulling at them, wiping at their bodies just as WishRumple waved his hand through the air gently in front of him. Suddenly all the books they had brought with them sitting on the table began to flip open in front of them, spinning through the pages without ever coming to a stop, and at the same time a series of dark portals appeared around the room behind each of them.

   “What’s happening?!” Robin cried, looking around before she caught sight of the black abyss twisting behind her. She shrieked in surprised and moved forward at the same time as Henry ran back for her, grabbing her arms and pulling her to the table secured in the middle of the room.

   The four of them reached out, grabbing onto the tables edge and clinging on as the force of the wind picked up around them and began pulling at their bodies. They all felt the magic trying to drag them back to their separate portals, so fierce and intense that it felt like nothing any of them had experienced before. They could almost feel the lonely threats that were hovering behind them. The promise of never having a happy moment ever again. And all the while knowing what lay in store which somehow made it worse as they fought against the future WishRumple was attempting to force onto them.

**O*U*A*T**

   Regina wasn’t as skilled a swordsman as this version of WishHenry was, but desperation could take you a surprisingly far amount of way when you needed it to and she was able to duck down and spin around some of his worst blows that would have surely ended her. She lifted the sword to protect herself against his swings, trying to hold him back and struggling to keep up with the younger boy at the same time. All the while her heart felt like it was shattering with every attack he launched. She once again had to remind herself that this was not the son she had raised, nor the son who loved her. This was a new boy. A boy whom she had destroyed when she killed his grandparents and ran away with his mother. This was all her fault…

   Regina forced those thoughts away. Robin from her dream had been right. She couldn’t change the past and she couldn’t wallow in self pity at her mistakes. All she could do now was try and make up for them here and now. To fix the bad she had done by bringing the good back into the world, starting with her son. The feather he had given her was safely tucked into her bra, right over where her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Regina took strength from the soft tickle against her skin and pushed on.

   “Henry.” She said desperately. “This isn’t the way.”

   “You don’t get to decide that!” WishHenry snarled, pulling his sword back and swinging at her again.

**O*U*A*T**

   Rumplestiltskin wished he had magic back. Now more than ever before. He was so weak and helpless and couldn’t even do anything to help the others to get away. At this point he no longer cared what happened to him – he had already lost out for his chance of happiness – but the others – Alice, Robin, Henry, even Hook – didn’t deserve any of this. Unfortunately, without his powers, there was nothing he could. In fact he was left to do what he always did best; focus on his own survival. Like a true coward.

   Henry reached across the table desperately as the wind picked his feet up right from the ground. He shut his eyes, thinking of Lucy and Ella out in the world, hoping they weren’t suffering a similar experience. Hoping they were somewhere safe with his grandparents and the others. As he focused on his family, pushing out the thoughts that this was all happening because of him, he found the strength tighten his hold on the table, but already his arms were beginning to ache and he knew he couldn’t last long.

   At the sound of her love’s screaming, Robin glanced up. She was strong, but the magic behind her was stronger and she could barely hold on even with all her concentration and strength, but she couldn’t resist checking on Alice when she heard her cry. With the wind slapping her hair into the face and almost blinding her, Robin caught sight of Alice being lifted far higher than everyone else. Was it just Robin’s imagination, or was the magic pulling onto Alice harder than it was anyone else?

   “Alice, hold on!” Robin shrieked, watching the magic pull at Alice so her fingers slid along the wood of the table.

   It wasn’t her imagination. She could tell now, WishRumple was putting more magic into Alice’s portal. Maybe because she was The Guardian, or maybe because he knew she meant a lot to the RealRumple, or maybe just because he was going to pick them out one by one and happen to start with her. Whatever the reason, Robin couldn’t bare to let Alice slip into that portal and be alone. But she couldn’t let go of the table to help her either. All she could do was continue to yell encouragement and hope they found a way out of this nightmare before it was too late.

   “Alice! No! Hold on!” Robin screamed over the roaring of the wind, trying not to look to where WishRumple was clapping his hands like a giddy child in front of them.

   Alice was doing everything she could. She squeezed her fingers down hard but the magic wind was ripping at her body with such intensity, she could barely breath. She tried to will her own magic to work but she couldn’t concentrate enough. Not on holding on and using magic at the same time. She should have trained more. Should have worked harder at becoming a better Guardian. Instead she ran to live a happy normal life and now everyone was going to suffer for it.

   By her side, Killian had his hook locked around the other side of the table, making it easier for him to hold on but even that began to strain against the pressure. He glanced towards where his daughter was screaming by his side, her legs lifted high into the air and her fingers visibly slipping. She wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer and there was no saying when this torment would end.

   Knowing what was at stake and the only way to keep her safe, Killian ignored the steadily growing ache in his chest and began to shuffle down the table towards her. This was what he had been preparing for. Somehow he knew it would come down to this. His life had been an endless stream of revenge and misery, either for him or for others. If he was going to end it, he was going to end it protecting the one perfect thing he had ever created in his life. His daughter.

**O*U*A*T**

   Their battle continued.

   Regina was gradually losing the strength in her arms and her defence became weaker and weaker. It wasn’t just a physical toll, but an emotional one as well that weighed her down and made her sluggish. Even if he wasn’t her son, he looked the part and that alone was enough to feel like a real stab to her heart.

   And then WishHenry was rushing at her, and Regina was barely getting her sword up in time. Their blades clanged together loudly and Henry suddenly caught her off guard as he twisted the pair of sword around against one another. With a firm flick of his wrist like a true pro marksman, suddenly Regina’s grip on the sword broke and it flew from her fingers, landing on the dirt away from them, out of her reach. It skidded across the ground and Regina immediately made to dive after it, only to stop when WishHenry’s sword lifted up and stretched out between them, forcing her to back up.

   Then WishHenry was grabbing the front of her coat in his fist. He pushed her back against the tree so she was pinned and lifted the sword, pointing it at her face. Regina could have used magic, either to beat him or simply escape his hold but she wouldn’t do that. That was what she did when she murdered WishSnow and WishDavid. She ran away and left him with his misery and it was that misery that consumed and twisted him and led him to the man he was now.

   Regina would not run away. Not this time.

   “Henry… I’m so sorry.” Because what else was there left to say?

   “You knew I wouldn’t listen to you! So why did you come here?!” WishHenry demanded angrily.

   “I had to!” Regina insisted.

   “No you didn’t! What do you want from me?!” WishHenry shouted, his voice breaking slightly in his desperation for answers. It was just a slim sign that there was still some good in him but it gave Regina a great bound of hope.

   “I just want you to know that you aren’t alone.” Regina said. “Because I know what that’s like too.”

   “You deserve to be alone. And that’s how you’re going to die!” WishHenry snarled.

   “I know-” Regina began, ready to give her last plea to the boy who looked like son. Her last plea for WishHenry’s soul.

   “SHUT UP!” WishHenry shouted, pulling her from the tree and slamming her back again, winding and silencing her all at once. “I am done listening to you. You stole everyone I cared about, ruined countless of lives, and now you are going to finally pay for all of them. I don’t just do this for me. I do this for all the people you’ve hurt in your own selfish desires!”

   Regina wanted to try again, but her back was bruised as she was struggling to catch her breath. And in that moment, she saw the look in his eye and knew it was over. This wasn’t her Henry. This was someone new. A young boy that was lost to her forever.

   As WishHenry pulled back his sword for one last final swing – to give her the finishing blow… Regina tearfully shut her eyes.

   At least she’d finally be reunited with Robin.

   Maybe this was her happy ending after all.

   Peace.

**O*U*AT**

   Alice let out one last scream as her hand finally slipped and he grip on the table broke. She cried out loudly as she felt her body lift completely up and fly backwards, a cold fear holding so tightly onto her as she realised what was going to happen, and she didn’t know how she would survive it a second time round. But then, at the last moment, she felt something suddenly grab onto her hand, pulling her to a stop. Her shrieking died down in relief and surprise, only to rise back up again as she saw what it was that had caught her. A familiar bright green glow shone in her face as she looked towards where her father had moved up just enough to reach out and grab her hand in time. His hook was still locked around the table, holding them both on, but now his face was twisted in agony as he gripped her hand so tightly, it felt like her fingers might snap.

   “Papa, let go!” Alice shouted, not having to think twice about it. She couldn’t bare the thought of him dying, even if it meant giving up her happiness and returning to the loneliness of the tower.

   In return, her papa didn’t need to think twice about his answer either. “Never!” He shouted, with such conviction Alice knew there was no point arguing. Even as the pain began to spread from his heart through to the rest of his body, he gripped her hand like there was nothing else in the wood, even while his hook pulling fiercely on the end of the table. It scratched and swung against the magic, but thankfully did not break and remained firmly locked down.

   But even that wasn’t enough. He could feel Alice’s fingers slipping out of his grasp, no matter how tightly he clung on. Both of them were sweating hard and that mixed with the magic winds made it near impossible for them to keep their grip. Alice was going to slip free and then he would lose her forever to a fate worse than death.

**O*U*A*T**

   “Henry, stop!”

   WishHenry froze just before he could strike and Regina’s eyes snapped open. She looked up and nearly burst into relieved tears and two familiar figures broke through the clear and stepped into the wide space around them. As they did, WishHenry released her, taking a stunned step back and staring at the two of them like he had seen a ghost.

   “Grandma… Grandpa…” WishHenry croaked.

   “Henry,” Snow smiled sadly at him, sounding very out of breath. “You don’t want to do this.”

   WishHenry blinked at her before shaking his head. “No. You’re not my grandparents.” He rounded on Regina, snarling and pointing the sword back at her throat. “You’re from her world! That other place!”

   “That’s right!” David said quickly, holding out a hand and slowly walking around him, they had both put their weapons away on their quick approach and had no intention of drawing them again. “We’re not your actual grandparents… But we are a version of them.”

   “And we’re here to stop you from doing something very foolish.” Snow said, walking around the other side, stepping closer than David dared and smiling softly at the young boy.

   “Foolish?” WishHenry frowned, not taking his eyes off of Regina.

   “Yes. Because it would truly be foolish, to darken your heart for the sake of revenge.” Snow said, reaching for him but stopping short when he moved slightly closer to Regina, the blade now pressing against the side of her neck.

   “Why should I listen to you? You’re not my family!” WishHenry snapped. “She took my family! And now she has to pay! She killed everyone I cared about and ruined my life! And she’s ruined countless other lives as well!”

   “Yes. Yes, she has.” Snow said quickly. “Regina has made more mistakes than anyone else. And she has suffered for all of them. She had taken people from their children, and then she had to live without her own son. And she has murdered loved ones and broken hearts. And in return she lost her own love.” Snow moved closer towards him. “Henry, Regina has paid more times over for her sins than anyone else.”

   WishHenry wavered, glancing at her weakly. He couldn’t help it. When he looked at her, he saw his own loving grandmother. Though she was much younger, she had the same kind eyes and soft smile in the way that she looked at him.

   “Put the sword down, Henry.” David said. He too, looked exactly like his real family. So much like the man who had taught him everything he knew about being a noble knight.

   A noble knight who would never make them proud. Because these people weren’t his family. They were fakes. His real family was gone.

   “Not until I kill her!” WishHenry snapped, rounding back on Regina who was frozen to the spot. She knew her life, and Henry’s, was relying completely on the Charming's.

   “And then what?” Snow pressed, moving even closer until she could have touched him if she wanted. But she held herself back. She waited for the right time to close the gap between them. “And then what, Henry? What comes next?” She stressed the words slowly. When WishHenry didn’t answer, she went on. “Henry. If you kill Regina, then you get your revenge. But revenge wouldn’t make you happy. It won’t bring back your grandparents and it won’t fix the pain that is filling you up inside. It will only make it grow because without Regina, you won’t know what to do. Revenge is foolish but powerful and it can keep someone going until the end of time but once it’s gone, there’s nothing.”

   WishHenry swallowed. He was shaking so hard, Regina was afraid he was going to cut her by mistake. “Then what do I do?!” He demanded.

   “You heal, Henry.” Snow reached up, finally placing a hand on his shoulder. “The greatest revenge is to get your own happiness and you can only do that by letting go of the pain and allowing yourself to heal. I know things seem dark right now, and it feels like the pain will never go away and the world will never stop just throwing more misery down on top of you. But I promise you, that feeling is temporary. The world keeps turning, even while you suffer, and if you let yourself turn with it, then that pain will get easier to manage.” Snow squeezed his shoulder. “And once you heal, you can be happy, Henry. You can start your life a fresh. Do things right. Show Regina, and all other villains in the world, that their evil ways won’t affect you and they won’t stop you from living your life as a true and noble knight.”

   Noble knight. That was what he was always meant to be. Noble.

   Yet here he was, threatening to cut Regina down… But she deserved it! She took away his family!

   “I lost my mother,” Snow said suddenly, drawing his attention back to her. “When I was just a child. Even younger than you. And then later my father and David lost both his parents too. We know the pain you’re in Henry. We understand how it feels and, trust me; I know what it is like to seek revenge. But it does not make you happy. It will never make you happy. The only thing that can is by being who you were always meant to be.” She stepped until she was right beside him. “A hero. One who does the right thing. Even if it doesn’t always feel like it.”

   Tears had filled WishHenry’s eyes and he glanced at the woman by his side. She didn’t just look like his grandmother, but sounded and acted like her to, making it impossible for him to ignore her. “What if I can’t be a hero?” He asked, shakily.

   “I know you can. Being a hero doesn’t always mean slaying the dragon.” Snow said quietly. “Sometimes it’s a simple… As setting an example.” She looked to Regina and smiled. “Sometimes it can simply be showing mercy. And forgiving those who wronged us most.” She looked back at WishHenry. “Be a hero, Henry.”

   David moved up the other side of him, taking his free hand in his own. “We’re not worried about you, Henry. We both know you will do the right thing. We’re just here to let you know that you don’t have to do it alone. We may not be your real grandparents, but we are here for you.”

   Tears were now flooding free, streaming down he cheeks as he looked between his grandparents, openly sobbing. There was a tense moment between the four of them as they all held still and waited before WishHenry finally slackened, dropping the sword down by his side without a second glance. Then he turned to the two grandparents he had lost and threw himself at them, bursting into tears against their comforting and familiar shoulders.

   Regina felt herself relax and smiled at Snow over WishHenry’s shoulder. She watched grandparents embrace and comfort their alternative grandson. And even though Regina had been unable to get through to him… She was just glad someone had.

**O*U*A*T**

   With one final scream building in Alice throat as she prepared for the inevitable, she knew what was coming next. Looking to her papa once more, Alice felt the tears fill her eyes, wishing she could say everything she was feeling… Instead, she could say nothing as she finally lost her grip, their hands breaking free…

   Only for the portals to die down at the exact same time.

  **To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the usual adding detail and thought but let's get to main change! The one I have wanted to do since I started this story.  
> Fixing that complete and utter trash of a scene between Wish Henry and Regina.
> 
> Now, if they had Regina get through to Henry by talking him down, I might not have minded so much. However I refuse to accept the way they did it, which included WishHenry hugging her the woman who destroyed his life. But more than that, it seemed almost logical to have Snow and David be the ones to get through to him. Even Regina's line "but there are people out there… A good, kind version of your family that can help you heal" made it sound like it was foreshadowing Snowing showing up and saving the day.  
> That just made the most damn sense to me! Have the grandparents Henry lost convince him to do the right thing... I am generally annoyed they decided to go with the fanservicy option of having Regina save the day even though it made no logical sense. 
> 
> So I fixed it. I had Snowing come in and talk Henry down by reminding him of the man he could be and the grandparents they were to him. And I replaced that god awful WishRegalBeliever hug with a proper WishSnowingBeliever hug instead.


End file.
